


The Raven Queen

by Multifanfic21



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: Katie is a very unique girl with strange beginnings, she becomes friends with Thorin Oakenshield as a child but is that all they'll ever be? Lots of twists, turns and adventures in this story. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghxzLw2wRis>

The baby wrapped in a soft brown blanket cried as a hooded _**figure**_ gently laid her under the limb of a blooming lavender bush. The smell of the lavender and the [gentle humming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poJlUQt8KTk) of the _ **figure**_ lulled the baby to sleep. The figure placed an envelope in the folds of the blanket.

"I wish you all the happiness and love in the world little one, may you be safe."

The _**figure**_ looked up hearing footsteps approaching and hid behind a large oak tree and watched as the couple holding hands approached. The figure took a step back stepping on a small branch making a snapping noise which woke the sleeping baby startling her and making her cry. The couple stopped, hearing the sound the woman gasped.

"Gloin, look…"

She knelt down and picked up the baby gently.

"We can't just leave her out here like this."

Gloin looked at the small bundle in his wife's arms and spotted the corner of the note, removed it and read it out loud.

_"I do not have the means to care for this child. Please raise and love her as your own."_

There was no signature or mark to suggest who had written it. The baby had begun to cry again and Aia gently rocked and calmed the small child.

"Well..We will raise her."

Said Gloin which earned a smile from his wife, they had only been married a year and were ready to welcome children at anytime.

They took her home and Gloin called upon his brother Oin, a healer, who looked over the small child.

"She is no a full dwarf child, she is also _**Elf**_. But otherwise she is healthy. Er…Where did ye find her?"

Gloin stroked his beard in thought and then answered.

"Abandoned on the side of a well traveled road."

The baby began to cry again from the cool air and Aia quickly bundled her up in a new clean blanket.

"What will be done with her?"

Asked Oin curiously, he wasn't prejudice against the small child, she couldn't help where she came from and who her parents were, just an innocent lost in the world.

"We will raise her as our own."

Answered Aia as she cradled the small baby, she smiled and again spoke.

"We will call ye Kathrine."

Gloin agreed with the name, he smiled down at his new daughter, her eyes closed in a quiet and peaceful slumber, warm and happy, her soft red hair smoothed back by the blanket and her new mothers calming hand. As she grew they noticed that her features were mostly dwarf, ears hair, height and her build somewhat resembled both . She had smooth creamy skin like an elf and no facial hair. The hair she did have was on her head and became a much darker red as she grew, her eyes were brown like chocolate. She was a sweet, kind little girl, always so helpful with chores and always happy and loved music she had the voice of an angel. The apple of her papa's eye. But not everyone liked her. When she went with her mother to the market place people would sneer and make comments about the child.

"What an ugly child."

One dwarf woman said to another.

"I know, and no beard, She will never marry."

The first woman nodded.

"I feel so sorry for her family, she will never learn a trade."

Some of these things, these awful words would reach Katie's ears and would make her sad. Her mama would hug her, look her in the eye and say.

"Keep yer head up Katie, their words mean nothin but a hill of beans."

This would make Katie smile and giggle and forget about what was said and forgive as well. When Katie turned five she began schooling, she loved to learn and read. If she wasn't doing her chores, helping her mama cook or picking apples then she was sitting in her favorite spot by the fire reading a book.

One day after school Gloin took Katie to the playground to try and make some friends. Gloin set Katie down on the ground and bowed to the crowned prince Thrain who was there with his son Thorin, who was eight years old.

"Go on and play son."

Thorin looked up at his, nodded and went off to play with his cousins. A little boy and a few other little children approached Katie.

"Get off the swing freak!"

Shouted the boy, Katie simply looked at him and said.

"That's no nice."

He laughed at her again.

"Freak! Freak! Freak!"

He chanted and laughed along with his friends, he then pushed her off the swing and onto the ground where she began to cry. Thorin saw all of this and didn't like it, he made his way over.

"Leave her alone [Dori](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ9aK5FYU_8)!"

The group of kids stopped laughing.

"Stay out of it Towin, she's a freak."

Thorin looked at him and stood his ground.

"Leave her alone."

Dori, figuring he was out numbered in size by Thorin and his two cousins against himself and his three shorter companions, just gave a toothy sneer and walked away with his friends.

Thorin knelt down to Katie and helped her sit up.

"Hi I'm Thorin."

She sniffled and whipped her eyes.

"I-I'm Katie."

Thorin smiled and sat in the grass with her, they talked and giggled. Katie had made a new friend.

"She's an adorable little girl."

Said Thrain to Gloin. Gloin smiled.

"Aye, she is, and very special too."

The adults chatted while the children played. After a while Gloin went to Katie.

"Time to go home Katie."

She smiled up at him and stood whipping the dirt off her dress.

"Aye papa. Bye Thorin."

She said and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged back.

"Bye Katie."

He watched as Katie left with her father.

"Come son. Home time."

Thorin walked over to his father and they went home the whole time Thorin was deep in thought. When he got home his mama drew him a bath.

"Mama?"

He said as he sat in the warm soapy water as his mother washed his hair.

"Aye my little Rin?"

Rin was the nickname his mother had given him.

"I like Katie, shes pretty."

He smiled.

"I'm gonna marry her someday."

This made Ora, his mother, giggle with delight at her son.

"Oh? Are you now?"

She said as she tickled her son and got giggles and splashes in response.

Gloin had made it home with Katie, she was worn out from her day at the park that she got her bath and went strait to bed without supper. She was happy, she made a new friend and would tell her parents about it the next day. She slept quietly, her tame warg Kaizen curled up next to her bed sound asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

[Ah, Kaizen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jX42Ld1GY)…How do I begin to describe this strange pet? Well, first, he's a warg. When Katie had just turned 5 her father and uncle took her on a camping trip, they set up camp and went fishing leaving Katie at camp. Gloin bent down to speak to his daughter.

"Now, ah want ye to stay here and wait for us to return. Don't wander off, alright?"

She gave him a big smile.

"Aye papa."

Her father smiled and kissed her forehead and went with his brother. He knew Katie would be safe, they cast their lines and began to fish. Back at camp Katie went around and gathered sticks and twigs to keep the fire going, she then began chopping vegetables for the stew that they were having for dinner, she had her white apron on and her hair tired back, she finished chopping, looked up and gasped.Standing in front of her was a pitch black warg pup just sitting there looking at her. He was about the size of a full grown German shepherd dog. Katie stood there looking at him, for a long time neither of them moved, the warg leaned forward to eat a piece of a carrot.

"No!"

Shouted Katie.

"That's no for ye."

He growled, his hair standing on end, he was hungry and was not about to be told no and denied food, he glared at Katie. She stood her ground and bravely smacked him on the nose and said

"No."

she then gathered the vegetables into a bowl and put them in the pot over the fire. The warg pup followed her, he smelled the beef that sat next to the pot he went to take a bite.

"No! That's no for ye."

Again he growled and again she smacked his nose. They did this three times over. Sniff, smack, growl, sniff, smack, growl, until the stew was finished and the warg began to whine from hunger. Katie signed, feeling bad for him she ladled some into a bowl and sat it next to him, he wolfed the food down in two large bites and had two more bowls after. Satisfied the warg curled up at Katie's feet and fell to sleep happy and full as Katie worked on needle point, she would occasionally pat his head or scratch his hear and reward him by saying.

"Good boy."

It was a complete surprise to her father and uncle when they returned, Gloin asked about the warg and Katie told him what had happened.

"Ye…tamed him lass?"

Asked her uncle in amazement.

"Aye uncle, he was very rude."

She went on to tell them how she punished him. Gloin smiled to himself, his daughter was truly amazing. For the entire trip the warg would follow Katie around picking up sticks and doing what he was told. The last day Katie sat on a log sighed sadly and looked at the warg.

"What's wrong my wee darling?"

Asked her father, she sighed and said.

"We canna take him home with us, mama wont like him."

It broke Gloins heart seeing his little girl so upset.

"Well..Have ye named him?"

She nodded.

"Kaizen…"

The warg lifted his head and tilted it hearing this, Gloin chuckled.

"Oh aye, ah think he likes that."

He thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Ye know, now that ye've named him, ye have to keep him."

Katie looked up at her papa and smiled.

"Really papa?"

Glin nodded and puffed at his pipe.

" Aye really."

Her smile fell.

"But what will mama say?"

Oh, he hadn't thought of that.

" Well ummm….She'll….She'll be alright with it."

Katie smiled and hugged Kaizen, he wagged his tail happily. Of course Aia wasn't happy about it at all and was a bit frightened of their new pet, but she warmed upto him as did their friends and neighbors. Oh and Thorin of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athers note: If there are any mistakes that I have missed or made please let me know! Enjoy! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jq9-p6Qf_XQ>

Years had passed and Katie had grown into a beautiful young woman, long red hair that went just past her waist, she grew to only three feet tall. She excelled and passed every lesson in her schooling and was now studying to become a healer under her uncle. She started out changing bandages, cleaning wounds and emptying bed pans, she was also a very skilled midwife who helped her neighbors pony give birth, which was her first test. One very sunny day Katie sat under a tree in one of the gardens of Erebor and read. She was so focused on her book that she hadn't noticed Thorin had come and was sitting next to her. He smiled and watched her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

"Katie."

He said softly, trying to get her attention, It didn't work, Kaizen who was sitting close by just sighed knowing that it would take more to get Katie to put her book down.

Thorin thoght for a moment and then bravely planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Court me Katie."

He was in love with her. This drew Katie back to reality and she touched her cheek and blushed, she too was in love with Thorin, but she hand't heard his question.

"Did you say something?"

He smiled and chuckled.

"Aye, I did."

He then looked down at his hands nervously, blushed slightly and looked back at katie.

"I said..."

He paused for a moment, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Will you court me?"

Katie looked at him in a calm shock, her mouth opened slightly and her heart pounded. A smile slowly grew on her face.

"Aye, Thorin."

Thorin smiled and her gently stroked her cheek, slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her heart fluttered and she kissed back. He then braided a bead into her hair, one that had his runes carved on it. When he finished Katie gently touched the braid and ran her fingers down it.

She then, to Thorins shock, began to cry, tears ran down her soft cheeks.

"Katie?"

He asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Whats wrong?"

She hugged back shaking her head.

"Ahm just so happy Thorin..."

She sniffled.

"Why me? Ah'm nothing special, ah'm just a half breed."

Thorin was shocked to hear these words come from her mouth, it was as if she had uttered the worst, most foul, curse word ever spoken.

"No."

He said as he pulled out of the hug and held her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb wiping her tears away.

"No, you are so special Katie, you are kind, talented, gentle and...beautiful, so beautiful. I don't care what you are, as long as you are Katie."

He looked into her eyes as he said all this. Katie smiled, hugged him and cried happily. Thorin smiled as he held her.

"I love you Katie."

He whispered into her ear.

" Ah love ye too Thorin."

He kissed her forehead, picked up the book that she was reading, held her in his arms and began reading to her. Katie smiled and listened to him, his voice was soft, gentle and deep. Occasionally he would press a kiss to the top of her head. Gloin looked out the window, saw this and smiled.

"I believe prince Thorin has asked our Katie for courtship."

Upon hearing this Aia stood up and rushed to the window to see. She smiled happily and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ooh, our little girl has grown up. She must be so happy."

She stopped and looked at her husband.

"I do hope he came to you for permission before asking her."

Gloin laughed.

"Aye he did, it was quite a shock. I can't say how but...He has a very deep love for her, I can see it."

Aia smiled as she watched the two.

"If she marry s him she will be well taken care of. Ah care verra much aboot her happiness."

Gloin wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

" As do I."

[Kaizen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jX42Ld1GY) started to get bored of laying down so he got up and circled the tree a few times and sniffed the ground, he stopped and looked at Thorin, tilting his head and wagging his tail. He saw that Katie was happy and guessed that Thorin was the source of her happiness.He walked over and sniffed at Thorin as he read, earning him a pat on the head, he then sat down and gave Thorin a big, sloppy wet kiss.

"Kaizen! Ewww that's so gross!"

Seeing this Katie began to laugh and Kaizen barked happily, or what sounded like a bark, he must have learned it from the neighborhood dogs because I don't think wargs can even bark. He got into a playful position tail up ready to have fun, he grabbed one of Thorin's boots and began to run off with it.

"Oi!"

Shouted Thorin springing up from his spot.

"Come back here with my boot!"

He began to chase Kaizen around, one way around the tree and then the other until Thorin collapsed flat on his back from exhaustion. A guard nearby had to hold in his laughter as he saw this. Thorin laid there panting heavily, Kaizen, satisfied with his little game pranced over, dropped the boot at Thorins side and tilted his head, Thorin simply lifted his hand to pet the warg giving him a tired and breathless.

"Thank you."

Kaizen gave Thorin another sloppy wet kiss. Katie came over to his aid giggling.

"Good boy Kaizen."

She hugged him as Thorin wiped his face up.

"So had yer fill of kisses today?"

Thorin nodded as he put his boots back on his feet.

"Aye I have."

But he was surprised when he was given a much sweeter and less slobbery kiss, this time by Katie. He smiled big.

"There, how's that?"

He kissed back.

"Much better."

They spent the day together, reading, talking and taking walks. They hugged goodbye and he went home, his thoughts all on walked through the doors of the palace, home, the family dogs greeting him, possibly smelling Kaizen on him and then becoming jealous of the warg for spending time with Thorin. He walked into the sitting room where his parents were sitting, his mother knitting, his father reading the paper and his little brother, Frerin, who was three sitting on their grandfathers lap plaing with a wooden horse.

"Ah Thorin there you are! You missed supper."

Thorin bowed slightly.

"Hello grandfather, for give my late arrival. I have already eaten."

Ora exchanged looks with her husband and smiled a little.

"Oh? Sit lad and tell me, did you ask her?"

Thorin sat and blushed slightly.

"Aye grandfather."

He picked up his little brother who was reaching for him and held him.

"Well, tell us lad, what did she say? Don't keep us waiting."

Thorin chuckled and then answered.

"She said yes."

Thrain began to laugh.

" I told you! I told you she would!"

Thror just nodded his head and handed his son five gold pieces.

"Rub it in why don't you."

He said as he poured his eldest grandson a glass of the finest dwarven scotch.

"Adad, he's far too young for that."

Protested Ora.

"Nonsense! He is nearly twenty!"

Thrain nodded in agreement.

"Aye, and I was 16 when I had my first drink."

Thror nodded his head remembering the smack that he had gotten from his wife for it.

"Thorin is far older than you were, this is also a special ocassion, the lass that has had his heart for years has said yes."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"You act as if I have proposed marriage to her."

Ora giggled.

"No, but that's next."

Thorin blushed at his mothers words, accepted the glass from his grandfather, took a sip and winced as the liquid ran down his throat making him cough slightly earning a laugh from his father and grandfather and pats on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Hey have a look at my Harry Potter fanfic's "The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith." And "Orders from the dark Lord: Barty Crouch Jr's POV" Hope yall liked this chapter. R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU>

Thorin would come and see her almost every day, they would read to each other or take walks and talk, sometimes she would stick flowers in his hair when they would stop and rest. Thorin held Katie's hand as they would through one of the market places of Erebor. Some people would smile and bow to the prince happy for him, others would bow to the prince and sneer or frown at Katie, some would look at her and whisper to each other. Thorin didn't like this at all.

"They shouldn't treat you this way, you should be respected."

Katie smiled and patted his arm.

"They may treat me how they like, their unkind words mean nothing to me."

Deep down they actually did hurt her, but she never showed it. Thorin smiled at Katie.

"You are too good for me my Katie."

She giggled and blushed at this before someone shouted at her.

"Filthy half breed!"

Before anyone could react Katie was struck in the head with a rock and collapsed, Thorin caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Katie!"

He shouted as guards rushed over.

"Milord, what happened?"

Thorin told them as he lifted her into his arms and rushed her to the healing halls with the guards following behind. A vendor owner had seen the whole thing and stopped one of the guards telling him who had assaulted Katie. Thorin entered the healing halls and laid Katie on a bed.

"I need a healer!"

Oin was sitting in his office when he heard this, he came out and saw Katie he was shocked when he saw her, he looked at Thorin.

"What happened?"

He asked as he grabbed some tools and cloth. Thorin explained everything as Oin cleaned and sutured her injury, he nodded listening.

"Her injuries aren't life threatening, she will just need some rest."

He patted his shoulder. Thrain and Gloin had been sent for. Thrain walked in and saw his son sitting by Katie's bedside.

"Thorin?"

Thorin looked up at his father.

"I heard what happened, how is she?"

Thorin gently held Katie's hand.

"Oin said she'll be fine."

At the door was Gloin, Oin was speaking with him telling him about Katies condition. Gloin walked over and Thorin told them both what happened to her.

"Why?"

Said Thorin frustrated.

"Why do they feel the need to bully her? She's done nothing to them! She's done nothing wrong!"

Gloin sighed.

"She's different and they don't like it. Ah never understood it. Ah wouldn't be surprised if by now she had already forgiven the person who did this."

"Why should she?!"

Shouted Thorin upset, tears in his eyes.

"They do nothing but call her names, half breed, whore, freak...Sh-shes none of that."

Thrain shook his head.

"They are jealous, Thorin, simply jealous. Katie knows that they have the right to say these things and she holds no grudge against them."

Gloin nodded agreeing.

"It should be illegal."

Thrain raised an eyebrow.

"Tanking away a persons freedom of speech is slavery."

Thorin closed his eyes.

"I-I know father...I'm sorry."

Thrain chuckled and patted his sons back.

"Its alright, I understand. And I know the words hurt her, but believe it or not they will make her a much stronger person then she already is."

Thorin smiled hearing this, his Katie was already so strong, he was so proud of her. Katie moaned waking slightly, Thorin went right to her side and held her hand.

"Katie?"

He said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled seeing him.

"Hi.."

She said softly and then winced.

"What happened?"

Thorin told her everything. She only nodded. Later she was sent home, she knew how to care for the injury.

"Oh my poor baby."

Said Aia as she hugged her. Not long ago Aia had found that she was pregnant with their first child. Before this, Katie had become curious, she noticed that she had looked nothing like her parents, she finally gained the courage to ask them. She listened as they explained.

Katie wasn't upset at all.

"Ye are my parents and ye love me and ah love the both of ye."

She then read the note.

"And whoever gave me up loved me as well."

This brought tears to Aia's eyes and hugged her daughter, Gloin had become misty eyed as well and joined in. Katie was happy and told Thorin the next day, he was shocked to hear this.

"How...do you feel about all this?"

She simply smiled and said.

"Good."

_**Eight years passed**_ , Katie was now an adult,27 and a full time healer. A very talented and skilled healer. That day she decided to take a break and go and have lunch with Thorin, she found him in the garden, he smiled at her.

"Hello my love, how was your morning?"

He said as he kissed her cheek.

"It was wonderful darling, how was yours?"

He smiled.

"It was very good, a bit slow."

She giggled at this, they sat under the tree and had their lunch.

"I have a surprise for you."

Katie smiled and swallowed her food.

"Mmm...What is it?"

He stood up and offered his hand to her, she took it and stood up.

"Katie...From the moment I met you, I knew that I loved you."

His heart pounded in his chest.

" You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever known."

She blushed at this. He reached into his pocket and bent down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond and ruby ring.

"Kathrine, daughter of Gloin...Will you be my wife?"

Katie gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand, tears formed in her eyes she let out a little sob and nodded.

"Aye...Thorin a-ah will."

He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, he stood and pulled her into his arms and kissed her in a way he had never done before, pouring all his love for her into it.

A guard rushed in.

"Prince Thorin! You are needed at thr front balcony!"

Thorin sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I will return. I love you Katie."

He kissed her once more and left. Once on the bridge his attention was brought to the city of Dale.

"Balin, call up the guard. Do it now!."

Balin looked at him.

"What is it?"

Thorin looked at his cousin.

"[Dragon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy1bQIk0f0w)."

He leaned over the banister...

"DRAGOON!""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: I thought this was a good chapter, some nice surprises and..Oh yah, a dragon. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my fanfic instagrams. My old one is Multifanfic 22 and my new one is Multifanfic21!!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy1bQIk0f0w>

Katie looked up hearing the screaming, she ran out and saw the kings guards lined up ready to strike. A loud bang was heard at the front gate, Katie watched as a massive red dragon burst through the gate sweeping through the kings guards. She saw Thorin on the ground and ran to him as the dragon passed by. He sat up and looked towards the dragons direction. Katie rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Thorin..."

He hugged back.

"Katie, run, get out now...I-I have to find my grandfather."

Katie looked at him terrified then kissed him.

"Come back to me."

He kissed back and nodded, she found her parents and they hugged her.

"We have to wait...I-I have to make sure that he's alright."

Gloin nodded as he held her.

"Alright...Alright..."

Katie watched as the dwarves ran out, she saw Thorin's mother and siblings.

  
Tears came to her eyes and she just stood there watching, praying that he was alright. Thorin then came out, his grandfather running out in front of him along with his father. She ran and hugged him and hugged him.

"Thorin.."

She sobbed clinging to him, fearing that she had lost him.

"I'm alright...shhh shhh...I'm alright."

He looked up and saw the woodland elves.

"Help! Help us!"

He shouted waving his arms. Thrandui just turned away and took his men back home. They began their journey through the wilderness. Night fell and they camped, Thorin wrapped his heavy coat around Katie to keep her warm, and held her close to him.

"I sent a raven to Erid Luin, we will head there in the morning."

Stated the king as he sat with his slept at Thorin's side that night. Thinking that she had lost Kaizen she began to cry.

  
"I'm sorry Katie...I'm so sorry..."

Thorin said as he wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. The sun rose the next day and they began their way to Erid Luin. Barking was heard but they continued on not hearing it it soon became closer and louder and Katie recognized it, she stopped walking and turned towards the sound.

"Kaizen!"

She shouted, he had made it out alive and was so happy to see her, he rushed over and began giving her kisses as he wagged his tail, Katie hugged him tight.

  
"Ah was worried about ye boy..."

She sniffled and smiled. Thorin held her hand as they walked, they continued traveling for the next three days.

"Lets get everything in order first before we even begin to think about a wedding."

Suggested Thror. Everyone agreed. They made it to Erid Luin and began settling in, It wasnt until a year later that Thorin and Katie began making wedding plans and a month later they we're married on a beautiful spring day. Thorin kissed her softly but deeply sealing their union, there was much celebrating, eating, drinking and dancing that night. Thorin lifted his new bride into his arms and carried her over the threshold of their new home. They spend their first night together in each others arms. Katie was happy and so was Thorin. They gave themselves a year before they decided they wanted to start a family, those plans were stalled when Thorin was called to war. [Katie hugged him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU), clinging to him and not wanting to let him go.

"Come back to me, promise me that you will."

He held her close to him and kiss her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I will Katie mine."

He kissed her once more and left. Katie busied with chores and would help her mother with her little brother and Ora with [little Dis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jX42Ld1GY).

"Good Kizzy."

Said Dis as she put a bow in his fir.

"You're gonna look pretty."

Kaizen just laid there and let her do it, he was so good with children.

"He's very patient with her."

Katie smiled and giggled at this as she spun wool.

"He's always been like that."

They talked and giggled. Months pass, there was no word from Thorin or anyone, Katie had begun to fear the worst. One day as Katie helped Ora with the washing a raven flew over head.

"Ora look..."

There was a caravan and Thorin was upfront.

"They're back!"

Katie dropped what she was doing and rushed to Thorin has he dismounted his pony.

"Thorin."

She hugged him and he hugged her back saying nothing.

["The King is dead!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roo26P6KS-M)

Shouted Balin and then turned to Thorin.

"Long Live the king!"

It was chanted three more times. Ora knew what this meant...Her husband and father in law had died. Katie looked up at Thorin he had tears in his eyes.  
The only thing she could think of doing was to curtsy as Ora did To Thorin. Thorin stopped her and smiled slightly, tears running down his cheeks and he hugged her.  
She hugged back happy to have him home.

"Where's my son...? Frerin! Where is my son?!"

Thorin walked over to his mother.

"Mama...I-I'm sorry...Frerin fell in battle..."

  
Ora screamed hearing this, Katie covered her mouth.

"Not my baby! Not my baby!"

Ora said over and over again, she cried into Thorins chest, her only living son as she cried. The funeral was held and Thorin was corinated King and named Katie as his queen.

"You will respect her as you respect me, your queen will rule by my side."

  
The people cheered, there were still many who opposed Katie. Thorin had to work, despite his titles so he found work in a forge run by a human man. He was a fair man and treated everyone with the respect they deserved. [Almost everyday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rn-vMbFglI) Katie brought Thorin lunch at the forge. Thorin smiled seeing her and wiped the sweat from his brow and sat and had his lunch with Katie.

"How is your day?"

  
She asked as she cut a slice of cheese and ate it.

"Very well my love. And yours?"

She smiled.

"Wonderful."

They did this every day, Jack, the blacksmith owner didn't mind at all, he enjoyed seeing Katie and speaking with her. A year passed, it was lunch time at the forge and Katie hadn't shown up and this worried Thorin. He went home at the end of the day and waked in.

"Katie? I'm home."

Aia walked into the front entrance.

"Oh Thorin, hello. Katie is resting."

He frowned.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head.

"Its something that she needs to tell you."

Hearing this he ran as fast as he could up the steps of their cabin and went to their room, he opened the door. Katie was laying on her side, her back to him, she was crying softly, sniffling. Thorin feared the worst.

"Katie...?"

He said softly and went to her side and sat next to her.

"Kaite, my love, whats wrong? Who hurt you?"

She whiped her eyes and sniffled.

"No one hurt me Thorin..."

He was confused.

"Then why are you crying?"

She sniffled again.

"Ah've been to the healer today..."

His heart pumped.

"Y-you're pregnant?"

She sighed and couldn't look at him.

"No..."

He began to worry more.

"Tell me whats wrong."

He wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath.

"A..Ah can't carry a child Thorin...Ahm sorry..Ah'll never give you children..or an heir."

He sat there shocked. She began to cry harder.

"Ah'm no use to ye...Ah'll understand if you leave me..."

This brouhgt him out of it.

  
"What? Katie... Katie no...I could never."

He lifted her into his arms and held her.

"You are my wife, my one, and I love you no matter what."

He said and kissed her tears away and held her until she fell to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: This was a depressing chapter...really sad for Thorin and Katie. I hope you all enjoyed this! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

As the years passed little Dis grew, married and had two beautiful little boys, Fili, who was five and Kili who was now three months old. They had decided to let  
Dis move in with Thorin and Katie hafter Dis's husband Vili passed away. Katie held little Kili in her arms as she rocked him to sleep,he had a head full of dark black  
hair while Fili had blond like his fathers. Little Kili cooed up at his aunt Katie, she smiled down at him.

"Its nap time now my Keewee."

Keewee had become her nickname for him. He yawned and fell to sleep, Katie gently laid him in his cradle and then went over to where Fili was sleeping and kissed his forehead and stepped out. Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled, Thorin hugged her from behind, her knew her sadness.

"It's alright Katie"

She turned around in his arms and hugged him, burying her face into his chest he rubbed her back soothingly. There came a knock at the door, Katie wiped her eyes.

"Ah better see who that is..."

She walked down the steps and to the door and opened it, there stood a _ **brown, curly hared dwarf woman with a very light beard**_.

"Can ah help you?"

Asked Katie. The woman looked nervous.

"A-aye. I'm looking for...I-I'm looking for Lady Kathrine Durin.."

Katie nodded.

"Ah am she."

The lady curtsied.

"Please forgive my intrusion milday but I h-have some information that might interest you...A-about [_**who your parents are**_."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poJlUQt8KTk)

Katie's mouth opened slightly, she wanted to know where she had come from.

  
"Please, come in."

The lady nodded and Katie escorted her to the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea.

"Katie?"

Asked Thorin coming into the room.

"Who's here?" 

  
The lady saw Thorin, stood and curtsied.

"Milord. My name is Saria."

Thorin only nodded.

"What is your business here?"

He asked calmly and a bit rudely.

  
"I'm here for Lady Katie...I....."

She took a deep breath, she was absolutely terrified and considered turning around and going home.

_**"I'm her mother."** _

Hearing this Katie dropped a teaspoon and it clattered as it hit the floor.

"W-what...?"

Katie was shocked. Thorin held her steady fearing that she would collapse.

"I think we should be sitting for this."

The tea was prepared and they sat and talked, Sarai told her story.

"I was traveling from Erebor to visit some family in the far east. I was stopped by this Elf, but he had long red hair and the darkest eyes that I had ever seen...He attacked me."

She took a deep shaky breath and continued.

"I kept the pregnancy hidden, I was ashamed of myself. I gave birth alone in the woods...I-I couldn't take you home with me...I was unmarried and ashamed of what had happened. I wrapped you in a soft brown blanket and laid you under a lavender bush...And...I watched as a couple found you and took you..."

Katie stared at her shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I loved you so much, but I had to do it, believe me I didn't want to but it was for your own safety."

Katie nodded, tears filled her eyes, Thorin wrapped his arm around her.

"W-who was he?"

  
Saria sniffled wiping her own tears away.

"A year later there was a poster of him posted by the king of the woodland realm offering a reward for his capture. his name was [_**Tharilmore Darthill**_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY8jWXH-L7A)"

Katie nodded and grabbed Saria's hand.

"Look at me Saria."

She did as was told and looked at not only her daughter but her queen too.

  
"Don't be ashamed, this was not your fault."

Saria broke down and cried, Katie stood up and hugged her.

"Shhh shhh.."

Saria wiped her eyes.

"I wanted a better life for you, I decided to try and look for information on you, as I said I had wished the best for you, but I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams that you would have married a prince."

Katie giggled at this and wiped her eyes.

"Aye, I thought the same."

They all sat and talked.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

Saria picked up her basket and pulled out a round dish.

"I made a blue berry pie. I...Thought it might help some."

Thorin smiled and cut him a piece and just sat there.

"Kaite...I'm so sorry but I think I may have fallen in love again. This pie is amazing."

Both women laughed.

"Well your highness, I'm glad you like it." 

Thorin waved his had to stop her.

"Pleas call me Thorin. You gave me my Katie and I am eternally great full."

She smiled and nodded. Little Fili had woken from his nap and came into the kitchen and hugged his aunt Katie. She picked him up and held him.

"Oh my, what a little cutie. Is this your son?"

Katie closed her eyes a moment.

  
"No...He's our nephew. I-...I'm unable to have children."

Thorin held her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

Katie only nodded.

"Its alright..."

  
Fili smiled as he saw the pie.

"Can I have a piece auntie katie?"

The adults giggled at this.

"Aye little Fee, you may."

She cut him a piece and he ate it happily. They talked for hours.

"You've been married for that long? I was told it had been for only five years."

Thorin laughed at this.

"No no..About forty years now."

  
Katie had welcomed Saria into her life with ease. Days later she sat with her parents and told them everything. They still accepted her. Katie would meet with   
her real mother almost every day. Some how Dori and some other dwarves found out about Katies beginnings and again cased her problems. And as always her loyal husband  
was right there by her side to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: Well we found out a lot of great stuff today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghxzLw2wRis>_

_**80 years later.....** _

  
Katie sighed as she watched her husband leave for the Shire. She was told that she couldn't go, she waited until he was out of sight, went into their house and packed  
a bag after changing into some traveling clothes and mounted her pony.

"Thorin isn't going to like this Katie."

Stated Gloin as they rode. Katie simply nodded and didn't care. Three days later they arrived in the Shire, she arrived with Fili and Kili. 

"Fili."

"And Kili."

They both bowed.

"At your service. You must be master Boggins."

Kili said with a cheeky smile.

"No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

Bilbo began to close the door when Kili stopped him.

"What? Has it been cancled?"

Fili looked at Kili.

"No one told us."

Bilbo gave a puzzled look.

"No, nothing's been canceled."

"Well thats a releif.."

Kili said with a smile and walked in, Fili behind him. Bilbo saw Katie as she put her hood down, her long hair in a braid, he was awestruck. 

"Katie, at your service."

She gave a small curtsy. Bilbo blinked a couple of times.

"I-er...B-Billbo Baggins a-at yours...miss."

She smiled and walked in.

"What a beautiful home you have mister Bilbo. Have you done this all yourself?"

He smiled some and blushed a little.

"No...It's been in the family for years."

He looked over at Kili who was wiping his muddy boots off.

"That's my mothers glory box, could you please not do that!?"

Katie shot her youngest nephew a look.

"Kili..."

He looked over and saw her face and looked down and then cleaned it up. She smiled satisfied with him. Bilbo smiled at the seemingly young female dwarf, she was about his height.

"Soo....Ummm...W-what did you say your name was again?"

She smiled kindly.

"Katie."

Bilbo never believed in love at first sight until now, and boy was he in love. Kili saw this and looked at Fili and nudged him.

"Oi, look at that."

Fili looked over at Bilbo who was talking to Katie.

"Seems Aunt Katie has unintentionally stolen our burgalers heart."

The boys smiled at each other mischievously and then continued to fix the table and chairs. Another knock came to the door and Bilbo was brought out of his love struck gaze.

"No...No more dwarves!"

He opened the door and in fell eight more dwarves and standing behind them was Gandalf. Bilbo watched as the dwarves scurried around, in and out of the pantry, placing food on the table, getting tankards of ale and treading mud into the carpet. He sighed and shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'd like to apologize for our sudden intrusion on your home."

Said Katie offering Bilbo a tankard of ale. She had a small cup of it in her hands. He gently took it.

"Thank you."

He said with a smile and sipped it.

"How did you end up with this lot?"

"They're family."

Katie stated simply. He nodded feeling awkward. He was about to say something to her when she walked over and sat by her father and had dinner. She was so prim and proper that she seemed out of place to Bilbo. She finished her meal and helped do the dishes. Soon there came three loud knocks at the door. The room went quiet and Katie pulled her hood up and hid herself in another room she could still see what was going on but no one could really see her.

"Gandalf..."

Came the deep voice of Thorin standing in the doorway.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find."

He said as he stepped in and began to remove his traveling cloak.

"I lost my way...twice. I wouldn't have fount it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark, on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Stated Bilbo frustraited and now confused as to where Katie had gone.

"There is a mark...I put it there my self."

He said and then paused a moment.

"Bilbo Baggins...Allow me to introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield."

Katie watched what was going on.

"So...This is the hobbit. Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

He said as he walked passed Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sward, what's your weapon of choice?"

He asked curcling the Bilbo like he was some sort of prey. Katie shook her head.

"Well, I have some skill in konkers...If you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."

Thorin smirked.

"Thought as much..."

His arms crossed over his chest.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burgular."

Katie closed her eyes hearing this, she was ashamed of her husband at this point, how rude he was being. Bilbo was their host and Thorin was insulting Bilbo in his own home. Thorin then sat and had some soup and an ale and talked business with his company. Katie listened closely to what they were saying.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who cannae fight nor fend for themselves."

Thorin nodded at Dwalin as loud chatter began again. A shadow began to grow around Gandalf as he stood.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burgaler then a burgaler he is.

" The room went quite. "

Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the sent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."

Gandalf looked at Thorin.

"You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I have chosen mister Baggins, there is a lot more to him than appearances suggest and hes got a great deal to offer than any of you know."

Katie smiled hearing Gandalf stick up for the hobbit.

"You must trust me on this."

Thorin sighed.

"Verry well...Give him the contract."

Bilbo looked it over reading carefully.

"Incineration?"

He looked up at the company.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye."

Bilbo just stood there a moment.

"Nope!"

And with that he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ooh...very helpful, Bofur."

  
Katie figured that this was the best time to show her self so she stepped into the dining room and stood behind Bombur, her hood still up. Thorin saw the hooded figure.

"You there. I do know know you, approach with caution and lower your hood."

Katie did as she was told, good, he hadn't recognized her yet. She lowered her hood and looked up at her husband.

"Katie.."

He was shocked to see her standing there. [They stepped outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU).

" I thought I told you to stay home!"

He shouted, Katie just stood her ground.

"You were to wait there for word th-"

She cut him off.

"For word that ye had been killed? No! Thorin...Without ye ah have nothing."

He turned away from her angry.

"You are to stay here when we leave tomorrow morning."

"Ah will not."

She shot back.

"Ah will not stay and wait for word that my husband has been killed. If ye die, ah die with ye."

He turned and looked at her, he didn't want this for her.

"Katie..."

She stopped him again and kissed him deeply.

"Ahm going with ye." 

"No."

He said and again she kissed him, even deeper this time.

"We have no children Thorin...If ye die....then that's the end of me."

She looked into his eyes pleading. He didn't want to fight with her, he didn't want to put her in danger by letting her go with them but he knew that she was right. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Alright...But you do not leave my sight."

She nodded agreeing to this and kissed him again. They went back inside and joined the others. She sat and listened as they sang and smoked their pipes. Afterwords Thorin lead Katie outside to have some time to themselves. She laid in his arms after, her head on his chest.

"What am I going to do with you Katie?"

Asked Thorin looking down at her. She made eye contact with him and smiled.

"Ahm sure ye'll think of something."

He smiled and kissed her, they then fixed themselves and went back inside. The next day Katie began to saddle her pony when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ugh...Bloody hell..."

She then checked her medical bag for something and nodded when satisfied.

"Everything alright?"

Asked Thorin as he watched Katie mount her pony. 

"Yes, everything is just fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." 

She shot him a look, she didn't feel like talking about it.

"Ooh."

Ever since she stated her cycles they have been excruciating for her, but very light. She noticed that as she grew older the pain that came with them would lessen, she could tell that this one was going to be bad, which was strange because she hadn't had a bad one in a very long time. They rode on until they heard shouting. It was Bilbo, Katie smirked at her husband.

"Pay up love."

She said and Thorin sighed and gave her her winnings along with anyone else she a bet with. 

Hours had passed and they were still riding. Katie winced and swayed in her saddle.

"Katie?"

"Hmmm?"

She looked over at him, the color completely drained from her face she then began to slowly tip to the side, sliding out of her saddle slowly passing out.

"Woah!"

Thorin shouted as he grabbed her arm, Dwalin had dismounted quickly and held Katie in her spot as Thorin dismounted his pony and helped her down.

"Katie?"

  
She slowly came to.

"Mmmm...Rin..?"

He kissed her forehead and looked toward his company.

"We'll camp here for the night."

They set up camp, started a fire and started dinner. Fili and Kili watched Bilbo and smirked at each other.

"Psst. Bilbo, come here."

Said Fili getting Bilbo's attention. Bilbo walked over and sat.

"So..You fancy Katie?"

Asked kili. Bilbo blushed.

"W-well...ummmm..I.."

  
He sighed.

"Yes..."

The boys smiled.

"Ok here's what you do. In dwarven courtship you go and ask the father and eldest brother permission to court the girl in question."

Fili nodded.

"Aye, and you can't leave until both give their answer."

He nodded.

"Seems...Easy enough."

Fili and Kili nodded. Bilbo stood and walked over to where Thorin, Katie and Gloin were sitting.

"Gloin? Thorin?"

They both looked up at him.

"Aye lad what is it?"

Asked Gloin.

"I'd like permission to court Katie."

Gloin stared at him.

"Lad..Katie i-"

He was cut off by Thorin.

"She's not for you, burglar." 

  
He stood, angry and walked away a bit. Katie was shocked by this and looked at a confused Bilbo and then understood what was going on when she heard the muffled   
laughter of her two nephews. She shot them a hard stare and they went quiet immediately. Katie then walked over to Thorin and put her hand on his arm. Bilbo stood  
confused as Balin walked up to him.

"Wh-what's going on? Didn't I ask right?"

Balin chuckled at this.

"Well Laddy...Ye did. The only thing is, is that Katie is already married."

Bilbo looked at Blain.

"What? To who?"

"Thorin."

Said Balin clamly.

"She...She's married to...Thorin..."

Bilbo sighed, he felt like an Idiot.

Thorin walked over to Fili and Kili.

"I suppose you thought that was funny?"

He raised an eyebrow as Fili and Kili just looked at the ground.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

Thorin shook his head.

"No you didn't. What's next? Joking about an orc raid? Hmm? You know nothing of this world."

With that he walked away. Katie sighed and walked up to Bilbo.

"Bilbo?"

He tured and looked at her.

"I..I'm so very sorry about that...I thought."

She stopped him and smiled.

"I know. My nephews have a talent for practical jokes and mischief. But they're young."

Bilbo chuckled at this.

"I was very flattered by your proposal, but I am sorry, I have to decline."

This made Bilbo laugh.

"Oh My...That's quite alright Lady Katie."

Again she stopped him.

  
"Please, it's Katie. Kathrine, but Katie for short."

He nodded.

"Yes Lady Kathrine."

She shook her head.

"Bilbo, we're friends, call me Katie, everyone does."

She smiled and gave him a hug. Bilbo hugged back, he was happy to have a friend in all this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Thorin is going to be overly protective and a bit watch full over Katie's friendship with Bilbo,  
> you know how Dwarves are, jealous. Oh and please check out my other fanfic. The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith. R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghxzLw2wRis>

They traveled again the next day, Katie riding next to Thorin. It started to get dark when they found what looked like an old run down farm.

"We'll camp here for the night."

Thorin said as he got down off his pony, Katie slowly got off of hers and swayed a bit as she stood, Thorin placed his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah'm alright love, ah promise."

He stroked her cheek and nodded and kissed her forehead.

"A farmer and his family used to live here..."

Said Gandalf as he looked about the house that had crumbled. A fire was built and dinner was made. Katie set her bedroll next to Thorin's and sat next to him and ate.

  
"Where's Gandalf? He's been gone a while."

Bofur filled two bowls with stew.

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses. Here, take these to the lads."

Bofur handed two bowls to Bilbo. Katie looked down at her stew, she wasn't feeling well and had no appetite.

"You need to eat a little Katie."

Said Thorin a bit concerned for her.

"I know..Just not very hungry."

He nodded and she ate anyway. 

"UNCLE!! TORLLS!!"

Yelled Kili and Fili as they rushed over.

"Three of them! They've got Bilbo!"

Thorin stood drawing his weapon and followed them along with the company and Katie. She drew her blade and fought the best she could, it wasn't that she couldn't, she was very talented, the trolls were just very big. Just then she was picked up.

"THORIN!!"

She screamed. 

"Drop your arms, or we'll rip ers off."

Thorin looked up seeing Katie, he dropped his weapons, as did everyone else. Katie made eye contact with Thorin, terrified. He didn't take his eyes off Katie, even when they were all tied up and put into sacks, the others were tied to a spit that was being rotated over the fire. And Katie was tied to the limb of a tree, her boots removed.

"Let's sprinkle em with a a bit of sage."

"You'll need a bit more than sage if you're gonna plate this lot up."

Stated Bilbo.

"Ere, wha are you on about?"

Questioned one troll.

"Let the flurblurablu Hobbit talk."

Said the leader.

"Well the secret to cooking dwarf...."

He paused a moment to think.

"Yes, get on with it, tell us the secret!"

"Yes, I'm telling you the secret! The secret is to...Skin them first!"

This got a bunch of yelling and groans from the dwarves. All the while Katie was completely pale.

"I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Boots and all!" Said another troll as he picked up Bombur, ready to eat him.

"No! No, not that one. He's sick! Yes their all sick.

" At just the right moment Katie turned her head and threw up and coughed.

"Ewww!"

Shouted the troll and dropped Bombur.

Katie played a long.

"Yes. We're very sick...Ugh..."

She again threw up, she didn't need to act, this was real and it was playing out nicely.

"Oh yes, they've all got..umm... they've got."

Bilbo looked at Katie for help.

"We all have the flu!"

The trolls then backed away.

"Is it catching?"

Asked Burt

"Is it catching?! They've all got it!"

Said William, smacking Burt upside the head.

"Lets take them out now before they infect us!"

"The dawn will take you all!"

Shouted Gandalf.

"Who's that?" Asked William.

"No idea." Said Tom.

"Can we eat him too?" 

Asked Burt. Gandalf stuck the rock cracking it in half causing sunlight to shine through and turning the trolls to stone. The dwarves cheered. They were released from there bags, before he even got dressed Thorin rushed to Katie's side and freed her. She got sick again on the other side of the tree. Oin, who had finished dressing went to her side.

"Go on lad, I'll take care of her."

He gave her medicine and some mint as Thorin dressed and went to Katie's side again. She stood slowly holding onto the tree, her coloring looked much better. She hugged him tight.

"Katie? Are you alright?"

He asked, worry in his voice. She nodded.

"I'm fine Thorin, I promise. I just wasn't feeling well."

He nodded and kisses her softly.

"It's strage though...Trolls being this far down the mountian."

She said to both Thorin and Gandlaf. Gandalf agreed.

"There must be a cave near by."

They explored the surrounding area and that's when they found it. Katie covered her mouth and nose and stopped and shook her head.

"I'm not going in there."

She said, turning a bit green. She stayed outside with Bilbo and the others while Thorin, a few of the company and Gandalf explored the cave.

"Are you feeling alright now Katie?"

Asked Bilbo politely.

"Aye, thank ye. Ah'm glad it happened when it did."

Bilbo nodded agreeing. She grimaced at as some of the smell was carried to her by a light breeze. Bilbo waved his hand in front of his faces.

"That is rather rank..."

He stated. Not long after they came out of the cave, Bilbo was given a small sward, a wakizashi.

"The blade will glow blue when Orc's or Goblin's are near."

He gave Katie a beautiful curved sward, its handle had a diamond pattern with purple string wrapped around it. She tested it out with exceptional skill. An Elven form. Thorin watched her, he knew that she was highly skilled in evlen sward fighting and she could even speak Elvish. Just then a warg jumped from out of nowhere. They ran as an Orc pack was on their tail.

"I'll draw them off!"

Stated a wizard, Radigast the brown. Katie gave him a sympathetic look. 

"They're Gundabad wargs, they'll surely out run you."

He smirked and pointed at the team of sled rabbits he had, very stange fellow.

"And these are Roscobelle rabbits! I'd like to see them try."

And that was it, they were on the run. They found a cave and they all jumped in, Thorin made sure Katie went in first. It seemed that they had no way out, when they heard the sound of a horn blowing making the Orcs run off. Dwalin explored the cave.

"There's a path! Should we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of corse!"

Shouted Bofur.

"I think that would be a wise decision."

Stated Gandalf quietly. Katie looked up at Gandalf.

"Are ye sure about this?"

Asked Katie.

"Thorin will not like it, ye know how he is."

They had spoken of this back at the campsite where Thorin couldn't hear.

"Like it or not we need Lord Elrond's help. It will also be good for you to sleep in a proper bed and seek medical advice."

Katie just shook her head and they continued walking. They came to the end of the path.

"The valley of Imlardis. But it goes by another name."

Bilbo looked amazed.

"Rivendell." 

Thorin looked up at Gandalf.

"So..This was your plan all along. To take us to our enemy."

Katie sighed.

"Please Thorin, just stop this, they aren't our enemy's. We need help, ye know we need help."

He looked down at his wife.

"You knew about this."

She nodded her head not breaking her gaze from him.

"Aye."

He looked away from her obviously not happy. She began to feel dizzy again as they made there way closer.

"Gandalf."

Said an elf, they spoke in evlish. 

"Lord Elrond is not here."

Just then a horn sounded, Elrond and his hunting party rode in and surrounded them. He and Gandalf again spoke. Elrond then said something to the company in Elvish.

"What is he saying?! Does he offer us insult?!"

Asked Gloin, defensive. Katie shook he head, she was weak and holding onto Thorin's shoulder, again the color drained from her face.

"Katie?"

He asked worried.

"Papa, they're offering us food."

She then passed out in Thorin's arms. He caught her before she hit the ground. Elrond saw this.

"Take her to the healing chamber."

Thorin lifted her into his arms and followed a couple of elves and laid her down in bed. Gandalf assured Thorin that Katie was in good hands and lead him to the dining hall. A healer tended to Katie.

"My name is, Ishri, I am a healer. How long have you been feeling this way?"

"A little more than a month now."

She said quietly.

"May I examine you?"

Katie nodded and allowed her.

"I am a healer as well."

Ishri smiled at this.

"Then I am sure you know what is wrong."

[Katie nodded teary eyed.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poJlUQt8KTk)

"Will you confirm it?"

Ishri smiled.

"You're with child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Awe yay!!! How is everyone liking my writing style? I felt that Giant paragraphs were a bit too much to deal with. Oh and please take a look at my  
> Harry Potter fanfic, The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith. Read and Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poJlUQt8KTk>

Katie sat in the bed letting this all sink in, she knew the signs of pregnancy well but she needed confirmation from another healer as well. Yes, she was in fact   
pregnant. She touched her flat belly, she was no more than five months along. Dwarves, being different from the race of men would carry for fifteen months and already  
they had been on the road for ten. She knew that she couldn't tell Thorin, not yet, not now, he would make her stay in Rivendell if she did. Tears filled her eyes, the  
one thing she and Thorin wanted in this world. 

"Shall I get your husband?" 

"No...No..He can't know about this, not yet."

Isri nodded her head.

"At least let me give you this.

" She took of her necklace and handed it to her.

"It's a crystal, It will keep you and your baby safe."

Katie nodded as Ishri fastened the necklace around her neck.

"You are in good health."

Katie nodded quietly.

"Thank ye..May Ah go and find my husband?"

Ishri nodded.

"Of corse."

She left the room so Ketie could dress. She stood and looked at her self in the mirror and again she touched her flat belly.

"Mama and papa love you so much, so much."

She knew that she'd start to show some in the next few months and thought it best to cross that bridge when she came to it so to speak.

"Yer papa can't know about ye yet, but when he does he will be so happy and love ye. Ah promise he will."

She softly spoke to her child, her and Thorin's child. She smiled and dressed slowly and stepped out, she stopped a passing elf.

"Ah;m sorry, but could ye tell me where my husband is?"

"The dining hall. Let me take you."

She smiled and nodded and followed the elf. She found Thorin sitting with Gandalf and lord Elrond. Thorin stood and pulled a seat for Katie.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling??"

He asked, concern on his face. She smiled at him, she wanted to tell him but she couldn't.

"Ah'm alright. Ah promise."

He kissed her temple and sat down. Katie smiled and ate, chatting with Lord Elrond. She let him see her blade.

"Ah yes...This blade is worthy of a queen, it will serve you well when needed and lets hope that you will never be in need of it."

Thorin nodded.

"Agreed. Though she is highly skilled and very talented."

Katie blushed as he husband said this, she sat quietly and listened to the beautiful elven music as she ate. Night soon fell and the map was presented to Lord Elrond.

"These rhunes can be read in the light of a cresent moon like the one on the day they were written. Lucky for you, Thorin Oakenshield, there happens to be such a moon  
tonight. It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell."

Elrond walked up to a glass like table where the light of the moon hit it and laid the paper down upon it.

"Stand by the grey stone, when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durins day will shine upon the keyhole."

Katie stood by her husband listening quietly as Lord Elrond read. 

"Durins Day?"

Asked Bilbo.

"It's the start of the dwarven new year."

Explained Katie.

"When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." 

"This is no news, summer is passing and Durins day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time."

Interjected Balin. 

"Time? For what?"

Questioned Bilbo.

"To find the entrance...We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time, then and only then can the door be opened."

"So..This is your purpose, to enter the mountain."

Thorin glared up at Elrond.

"What of it?"

"Thorin..."

Said Katie shocked at her husbands rude outburst.

"There are some who would not deem it wise..."

"What do you mean?"

Asked Gandalf curiously. Elrond looked Gandalf in the eye.

"You are not the only one to keep watch over middle earth." 

Elrond then walked away leaving the four to themselves. Katie sighed and went back to a room she was given for the night, Thorin went with her. He kissed her deeply, full of passion and love she returned the kiss. They spent the night together, Katie fell to sleep in Thorins arms, she slept as he stroked his fingers through her soft hair watching her face as she slept peacafully. He slowly got out of bed and dressed and went to speak with the company, he over heard Gandlaf and Elrond talking.

"I'm sure you can trust that I know what I am doing.."

"Do you?"

Questioned Elrond.

"That Dragon has slept for 60 years. What would happen if your plan should fail and wake the beast?"

"But if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain our defenses in the east will strengthen."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

Warned Elrond as they walked. 

"But it is also dangerous to do nothing!"

Exclaimed the wizard, they were both right.

"The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birth right. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?"

Questioned Elrond as he spoke lower.

"A strain of madness runs deep in that family, his grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Bilbo looked over at Thorin, a sadness covered his face and his features softened. 

"Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone, it is not upto you or me to redraw the map of middle earth."

They continued on not knowing Bilbo and Thorin had heard them.

"Are you alright, Thorin?"

Asked Bilbo genuinely concerned. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Hobbit, you haven't lost anything in this world. So how would you understand true pain?"

Bilbo just stood there a bit shocked.

"Well I uhh.."

"Don't even try to sympathize, with me. You know nothing."

He then turned and walked away. He wouldn't have admitted it but he was saddened by what he had heard, yes he knew his grandfather was at fault for Erebor's down fall, but he was still Thorin's family, he had loved his father and grandfather no matter what. He went and spoke to the company and went back to bed. As soon as the sun began to rise they had begun their journey. Katie felt better the next day and was able to keep up with or even be further ahead of Thorin. It began to storm as they made their way through a narrow path way of the misty mountains. The mountain then moved.

"This is no thunder storm! This is a thunder battle!"

Cried Balin. Katie clung tight to Thorin as they were swung about on the rocky edges of the stone giants.

"Katie!!!"

Shouted Thorin as she was separated from the company with Fili, Bombur and some of the others. Thorin watched in horror as the knee of the giant smashed into the rocky cliff.

"NOOO KATIE!!"

He screamed her name, she was gone, that was it, the love of his life was gone.

"They're alright!"

Shouted Bofur. Thorin rushed to Katie who slowly stood up soaking wet from the rain, Thorin hugged her close to him.

"I-I thought I lost you..."

He stroked her cheek, she only nodded, shook up from the event. They found a small dry cave.

"Right, lets get a fire started."

Said Gloin, dropping the fire wood.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Bofur you take first watch."

Bofur just nodded, he was tired and wanted to sleep. Katie layed her bedroll down by Thoins. She was shivering. Thorin pulled her as close as he possibly could to him.

"I've got you. I'll keep you warm."

He whispered to her and then kissed her forehead. She fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Ok, no Dwarves aren't pregnant for fifteen months, nor is it nine months. The good ol professor decided to make their justation period a whopping five   
> years long. Wow.. And I thought Elephants had it rough. I hope you have enjoyed this! Please tell me how I am doing. R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghxzLw2wRis>

Sometime later Thorin woke to someone talking, it was Bilbo and Bofur, Bilbo was tryig to leave. Thorin didn't say anything, he just laid still holding Katie in his  
arms not wanting to wake her.

"Where do you think your going?"

Asked Bofur as he stood up.

"Back to Rivendel.."

"No, you can't turn back now, you're part of the company. You're one of us."

Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking."

At this point Thorin hoped that Katie was sound asleep so she didn't hear what Bilbo had just said and smack her husband up side the head for it. She didn't like how  
he treated Bilbo, he was a bit territorial of her after Bilbo tried to ask for courtship, in Bilbo's defense it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that Katie happened to be married to Thorin.

"I should have never run out my door."

"You're home sick, I understand."

Nodded Bofur trying to get him to stay as Bilbo turned around again.

"No, you don't. You don't understand, none of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging   
anythere!"

Bilbo stopped when he realized how harsh his words were. He had forgotten that they were on a journey to take back a homeland.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't..."

He looked down and cleared his throat as he felt ashamed of himself. Bofur nodded.

"No, you're right..."

He said as he looked around the small cave at his kin and friends.

"We don't belong anywhere."

Thunder rumbled outside as Bofur said goodbye to Bilbo. Bofur gave an odd look at Bilbo's sward as it began to glow.

"What's that?"

Bilbo looked down at his sward. Thorin lifted his head slightly as the floor began to move.

"WAKE UP!!!" WAKE UP!"

He shouted. Katie sat strait up seeing what was going on and grabbed ahold of her husband as the floor oppened up and they fell throuh. Thorin held her close to him  
as they slid down a tunnle, hitting walls and bumping into other members of the company as they shouted. They were shot out of a tunnel and onto a porely made wood  
platform almost like a patio. Thorin grunted as Katie landed on Thorin's chest, she wasn't heavy it was just a surprise. She got up quickly as she saw the goblins  
running towards them.

"Look out! Look out!"

Shouted Dori as he frantically got to his feet. The goblins stormed in crowding them and grabbed at them. One grabbed Katie and pulled her away   
from Thorin.

"No!"

Shouted Thorin as he desperately reached for her, he was grabbed as well and they were ushered to their leader. At this time no one had noticed Bilbo escape. 

"Get off of me!"

Shouted Katie as a goblin grabbed her.

"Oi, its a female. Hehehe...The King will enjoy you."

This made her blood run cold. They were dragged over the wooden bridge to, what was probably the throne room, where the goblin king sat. The Goblin king was huge,  
taller than Gandalf himself, ugly, fat, boils and warts everywhere and a goiter that hung from under his chin like a beard. 

"Get your hands off of me!"

She screamed trying to pull away and get to Thorin.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom."

Asked the great goblin king as he stood from his throne.

"Dwarves your greatness."

"Dwarves?!"

He shouted surprised.

"Yes and they have a female."

The great goblin king gave a nasty smirk and instantly recognized her as he reached over and picked her up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the wife of Thorin Oakenshield."

"LET HER GO!!"

Yelled Thorin, he was now terrified and tried to lunge at him but Dwalin held him back.

"Put me down.."

"That isn't a very polite way of asking, Lady Kathrine Warg Tamer."

He laughed as he said her name, she spat at him.

"Not a lady at all your highness."

Said one of the goblins.

"Certainly not. But she will do just fine."

He smirked and continue.

"And where did they come from?"

"We found them on the front porch sir."

"Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack!"

They did as their king ordered. He smirked at Katie.

"What are you doing in these parts?"

No one answered.

"Well if they wont talk, then we'll make them talk! Bring up the bone breaker! We'll start with the youngest..."

He smirked and looked at Ori, the blood had drained from the poor lad's face. 

"Oh! I had almost forgotten! No land, no title, no home. What are you then? You're not a king now are you? That must make you....A no body."

The goblins laugh. The Goblin king looked over Katie.

"And what do you think of your no body husband?"

She just glared at him.

"Put me down... Please...Let us go..."

"But you just got here! Why not stay a while? Have a little fun?"

"Please.."

She begged. He laughed as the torture devices were brought up. Thorin and Katie both knew what goblins did to women, it wasn't anything plesent. The king then looked  
at Thorin.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Oh just a head, nothing attached."

He laughed as the paraid of torture devices made their way up to the King. One of the goblins got curious about the weapons that Thorin and the company had been   
carrying. He picked up a sward and began to un sheathd it and screamed. The goblin king dropped Katie as he coward in fear.

"I know that sword! It is the goblin-cleaver!"

Katie got up quickly and ran to Thorin and fell to her knees exhausted, he knelt over her and shielded her as a goblin began to whip him. 

"Kill them! Kill them all!!"

Shouted the goblin kin. Just as Katie was being torn away from Thorin a bright light appeared that seemed to send the goblins flying. A figure appeard from the smoke  
and dust. It was Gandlaf.

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!!"

And so they did. Katie drew her katana and fought with grace and skill cutting down goblins like they were grass. Thorin was amazed by her but paid attention to   
task at hand.

"Get em Katie! Wooo!"

Shouted Fili as he fought.

"Show us how it's done lassie!"

Shouted Balin as he skillfully took goblin after goblin out. They soon escaped the tunnels, it was daylight. Thorin hugged Katie tight and whispered softly to her.

"I've got you...I'll never let you out of my sight again..You're alright, you're alright."

He stroked her cheek as she looked up into his blue eyes, she nodded and just leaned her forehead against his chest exhausted.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Asked Gandlaf looking about.

"Where is our Hobbit?"

This got everyone except for Thorin and Dwalin looking.

"He's lost. Curse him!"

Shouted Dwalin.

"Where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away."

Answered Nori.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened."

Thorin spoke up as he gently sat Katie against a tree, she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it."

Katie looked up hearing this.

"He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth...Even my wife, a woman is braver and tougher than he."

Katie shook her head at this.

"We will not be seeing our Hobbit again.He is long gone.."

Thorin looked over at Katie and got nothing but a cold, hard stare. She didn't like how he talked about Bilbo, it wasn't fair nor right. He knew he'd get a talk about  
it later.

"No. He isn't."

"Bilbo!"

Katie shouted in surprise and went over and hugged him. Thorin just huffed quietly.

"I have never been so glad to see anyone in all my life."

Said Gandalf happily. Bilbo hugged Katie back. 

"How did you get passed the goblins?"

She asked curiously.

"How indeed."

Stated Dwalin standing next to Thorin.

Bilbo had no answer. Katie knew something was up and shared a look with Gandalf.

"Well what does it matter? He's back!"

She said happily, drawing attention away from the question. She then realized that they could have died. "Thorin....I-I have to tell you something." He looked at her  
curiously.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Just then a figure appeared and growling was heard, his attention drawn away from Katie.

"Out of the frying pan..."

Stated Thorin.

"And into the fire. Run! RUN!!"

Shouted Gandalf and they did just that, they came to the cliffs edge and began to climb the trees. Thorin with ease lifted katie up to one of the branches and Dwalin   
grabbed her pulling her up further as Thorin climbed up. Gandlaf looked his left and found a butterfly, whispered and sent it on its way.

"Azog..."

Thorin was shocked to see him alive.

"It cannot be..."

Azog gave the order to attack. The wargs ran at the trees attempting to climb up them and knocked one tree into another. Thorin kept a tight hold on Katie. He heart   
was pounding. Gandalf grabbed a pine cone and set it on fire and threw it at the wargs, he set more of them ablaze and tossed them to Fili and Kili and they did the   
same, soon the wargs were surrounded by fire. The dwarves cheered and laughed untill the tree began to uproot and tip over the edge. Thorin made eyecontact with Azog,  
stood up, drew his sward and walked toward his sworn enemy.

"Thorin!"

Katie shouted. Thorin raised his sward and shield and ran at Azog. The Orc raised his own weapon and hit Thorin with it sending him flying in the air and landing on   
the ground.

"NO! THORIN!!!"

Katie tried to go to him but was held back by Dwalin. Tears streamed down her face as Thoin stood back up and was again by Azogs weapon, he was down. The warg then   
picked Thorin up in his mouth and clamped down hard causing Thorin to scream in pain. The warg shook him like a rag doll and threw him to the side. Another Orc was   
ordered to kill Thorun. He raused his weapon but was cut down by Bilbo saving Thorins life. Bilbo stood over Thorin standing face to face with Azog. Yelling was  
heard as the dwarves rushed in and attacked the Orcs and wargs. Katie went strait to Thorin.

["Thorin...Oh Mahal...Thorin.."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU)

He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Katie..."

Just then the eagle swooped in fanning the fires, picking up wargs and throwing them off the cliffs. One picked up Thorin and another picked up Katie, dropping her   
on the back of another eagle with Fili and Kili. They were flown to safety and left on a rock. Thorin was gently laid down, Katie rushed to his side.

"Thorin...Thorin please...w-wake up."

She sobbed as she looked at his wounds.

"Thorin!"

Shouted Gandalf as he rushed over.

"Thorin.."

He knelt down and began whispering something. Thorin opened his eyes.

"Katie..."

"I'm right here...I'm alright."

She held his hand to her cheek. He slowly sat up and softly kissed her and then stood and looked at Bilbo.

"You...What were you doing? You nearly got your self killed."

He was angry. Katie shook her head at this.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive the wild? That you had no place among us?"

Bilbo looked down sad just as Thorin hugged him.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life."

Katie slowly smiled at this. Throin and Bilbo parted from their hug and Bilbo saw something tall in the distance.

"I that...what I think it is?"

Thorin smiled seeing it too. Katie stood by his side.

"Aye...Bilbo..That's Erebor."

Thorin wrapped his arm around Katie.

"Our Home."

They watched as a thrush flew towards Erebor. A good omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: I hoped you like this chapter. I did my best to improvise. R&R!!))


	11. Chapter 11

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU>

They were out of danger, for now. They made their way to a small town and stayed at an inn and bought some provisions. Thorin and Katie made love like they would never  
see each other again. After, they lay in bed in each others arms basking in the firelight.

"When we take back Erebor, we will have a proper wedding, you will have a proper dress and ring, and I will make love to you in a proper bed."

Katie giggled at that. She kissed him.

"The ring ah wear is just fine. And what do ye call what we are laying in right now?"

He scrunched up his face and stroked his beard.

"A pile of fire wood."

She laughed at this and playfully smacked his shoulder. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"We will also adopt. I don't care if the child is not of my line, I will see a baby in your arms."

She smiled up at him and a tear came to her eye as he said this, they had talked many times of adoption, she wanted so badly to tell him of the child that grew in her  
belly but she held back, she knew she couldn't until they took back their homeland. Katie slowly fell to sleep in his arms, safe. Thorin followed not long after.   
they were on the road again the next day. Katie happily hummed to herself and the child. Thorin watched her with a smile, truly and deeply in love with her. She sighed.

"Ah miss my Kaizen."

He nodded and puffed at his pipe.

"Aye, I miss the big fur ball as well. He'll be very happy to see you when we return home."

She giggled at that. The spent another month on the road. Katie started to show and she knew she had to do something to hide it. She remembered that she had bought   
a scarf in the market place of the town they stayed in, she wrapped it tightly around her belly. She was eight months now and hoped that the baby wouldn't arrive until   
the mountain was taken back. Early the next day they began packing up camp when a loud howling growl was heard.

["RUN!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JceLbS8S6bE)"

Shouted Gandalf, the dwarves did so and followed Gandalf, up ahead they saw a house. It seemed the beast was right behind them. Bombur, to the surprise of the company  
picked up speed quickly and ran ahead of everyone else making it to the front door of the house. Gandalf lifted the heavy beam letting the dwarves in and shut the door   
behind them locking it.

"What is that?"

Asked Ori referring to the massive bear chasing after them.

"That is our host."

Answered Gandalf.

"He's a skin changer."

"It's not natural, none of it."

Said Dori to Ori. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Only you would know, Dori."

Dwalin shoved passed him. They all got setteled in for the night on small piles of hay. Katie as normal slept in Thorins arms, her face burried into his chest. Dwan  
rolled around. They were introduced to their host. Beorn.

"And this is T-"

Gandalf was cut off by the skin changer.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Yes, I know. How ever I do not know who this woman is."

He said as he pointed his ax toward Katie.

"Ah yes, this is Lady Kathrine, wife of Thorin."

He nodded.

"Lady Kathrine, you are most welcome."

She smiled Kindly at him.

"Thank you."

She helped as much as she could with breakfast and eventually gave up seeing that everything was much to big for her. Beorn poured one of the dwarves a tankard of milk.

"Tell me, why is Azog the defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looked up at him.

"You know of Azog? How?"

Katie ate some bread and honey and enjoyed the milk.

"Lass, Ah have never see ye eat so much in my life. Are ya feelin alright?"

Asked Oin worried. Katie smiled.

"Aye uncle, Ah'm fine. Just very hungry."

She had some oatmeal as well, she had not had a proper meal since they left the Shire. The cream tasted so good and the honey was so sweet, both were so fresh.

"Which is why we must go through _ **[Mirkwood.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLT0HNJLWw)"**_

Beorn shook his head.

"A darkness lies upon that forest...Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldir. I would  
not venture there, except in great need."

Gandalf nodded agreeing.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

Katie looked over at Thorin hearing this, she knew he wouldn't like it.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of _**Mirkwood** _are not like their kin. They're less wise, and more dangerous."

He looked over at Katie.

"You should have stayed home with your children."

Katie looked down.

"We...We have no children. Ah cannot bare them."

Beorn nodded feeling awful about this.

"Forgive me my lady. I am very sorry to hear this."

Katie nodded and gave him a kind smile. Thorin gently held her hand knowing it pains her to talk about. Beorn went back to giving his warning.

"You will never reach the forest alive."

Beorn stood and walked towards Thorin.

"I don't like Dwarves, they're greedy,blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

He said as he gently picked up a small white mouse. 

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Katie gave a sigh of re leaf. Previsions and supply's were given along with horses. Katie rode with Thoin and they made their way to the edge of the woods. They   
unsaddled their ponies and let them go back to their owners. 

"This..This forest feels sick..."

Stated Katie unsure.

"As if a disease lies upon it..."

Finished Bilbo as if were reading her mind. She nodded agreeing. 

"Is there no way around?"

Asked Katie a bit frightened.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north...I can assure you Katie, you will be alright."

Answered Gandalf. This did not put her mind at ease. They made their way into the woods, sticking together and following the path. Katie gripped Thorin's hand tight.

"Katie? It's alright, don't be afraid."

He said as he stroked her cheek. She nodded. She stuck like glue to him.

"T-This is not like the greenwood of old.."

She stated, Dwalin nodded agreeing. They continued on, something was wrong, something felt wrong. It was like someone had burnt a bushel of old toby.

"Air...I need air..."

Stated Bofer.

"What's going on? Where's the path? Thorin!"

Katie began to panic her heart pounding. Thorin held her close calming her.

"Stick to the Path...It's alright."

No it was not alright and he knew it, something sinister was up. Something sinister in the shape of giant spiders. Katie screamed as she saw them coming, she passed  
out, a wave of warmth and peacefullness surrounded her, it was nothing like she had ever felt before,then she heard her name being called in a high pitched voice.  
It was the crystal, it was doing what it was meant to. She then woke to her husbands voice, she came to and hugged him tight crying. 

"I've got you...I've got you..."

A spider charged after Thorin and then it just stopped, it had been shot. Many more came crawling over just as some Elves rushed in as well, killing the spiders and  
driving them out as best they could. Katie recognized an Elf, a female with red hair.

"Tauriel..?"

The Elf looked over at her, shocked and surprised. They spoke in Elivsh. They were childhood friends.

"I-I'm sorry Katie...There's nothing I can do..."

"Search them!"

Shouted a tall blond haired elf. They were then escorted to the dungeons of _**Mirkwood**_. But not Thorin and Katie, they were taken to see the King.

"Attempted burglary...Or something of that ilk..."

He made his way around to face Thorin. Mocking his title, his family. 

"You have no honor, Dwarf."

Katie was appalled.

"Honor? Don't ye dare speak of honor! Where was yers when our home was taken from us?! Where was yers when ye turned yer back on us?! Ye have no honor."

_**Thranduil** _was pissed. 

"I will not be lectured on honor by some half breed!"

Thorin's blood boiled.

"Don't you speak to her like that!"

_**Thranduil**_ smirked.

"Oh? And you would defend her? She is half elf. She is afterall..."

Thranduil smirked.

  
" _ **My neice**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers Note: How is everyone liking it? Also have a look at my HP fic, Orders from the dark lord: Barty Crouch Jr's POV. R&R!))


	12. Chapter 12

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLT0HNJLWw>

Katie didn't believe him and rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked over at Thorin who was just glaring at Thranduil. The elven king wore a smirk on his face.  
He chuckled.

"Oh, don't you believe me?"

He slowly made his way down from his throne and circled Katie, her eyes never left him.

"You look much like him. In face."

He stroked her cheek.

"Get your hands off my wife."

He looked over at Thorin.

"Oh a little territorial are we? I expected more from you, Thorin Oakenshirld. To marry a half breed."

Thorin was seething with anger, he was tired of his wife being disrespected like this. He looked over at Katie.

"I know your _ **father**_. He is in my dungeon."

Thorin had just about enough of this.

"If you claim to know, then name him."

Thranduil grinned and chuckled getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

"Why should I if you already know his name?"

"Name him!"

Exclaimed Thorin. Thranduil laughed.

"What will you gain from it? Why do you want so badly to know?"

"Damnit Elf! NAME HIM!"

Thoirn yelled and it echoed thought the halls. He was about to strangle Thranduil.

"[ _ **Tharilmore Darthill**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY8jWXH-L7A)."

Katie felt her blood run cold. Thranduil was telling the truth.

"H-how can you possibly know?"

"He has spilled his secrets to me many times. Bragging about how his daughter married the King of Erebor."

He chuckled.

"Exiled king of Erebor."

He turned and went back to his throne.

"He is in my dungeons. Have my guards take you to see him if you like, you'll have many chances."

He sat.

"One hundred years is just a blink of an eye to an Elf, I am patient, I can wait."

He nodded to his guards to take Thorin and Katie back to their cells. They made their way down the stairs and stopped at the first cell.

"[Well well well..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY8jWXH-L7A)

Came a deep rumbling voice.

"Katie Druin, Warg Tamer."

Katie stopped walking when she heard her name. She didn't recognize the voice but it gave her chills. She turned her head and saw nothing but a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The guard who was escorting Katie stopped walking as Thorin was pushed forward.

"Who...Who are you?"

The dark figure approached the bars. Katie took a step back, his appearance terrified her. His hair was long and red, his fingernails were long and black, his eyes were slit like a dragons along with sharp white teeth.

"My dear, I think you know exactly who I am."

"Tharilmore Darthill..."

He smiled open mouthed and chuckled.

"Celver child. I excepted as much from one of my offspring."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"o-one of your offspring?"

He smiled quiet proud of him sef.

"Oh yes, I have many. But you."

He chuckled.

"You are my favorite. _**You show much potential**_."

Her chest heaved, she was scared. She never thought she'd come face to face with this monster.

"My daughter I-"

She cut him off.

"I am not your daughter."

"Oh? But only I can give you everything."

He growled deep in his chest.

"Ah want nothing from ye. Ye are a vile, disgusting creature. The king should have ye beheaded for yer crimes!"

He laughed.

"Oh, but he won't. He wouldn't dream of putting his own brother to death. But don't worry, when I get out, I will find you and we will do great things."

She looked away from him. Disguested, she just wanted to go back to Thorin.

"Oh I see. You don't know do you? You have a _**special power**_ , one that was handed down to you, one given to you by your father."

She didn't look at him, didn't say anything to him.

"Fell animals flock to you and they listen to your every command. Don't they Lady Kathrine Warg Tamer?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him shocked. He smiled.

"How...How could ye know that...?"

He chuckled. His voice became deeper.

"I know everything."

He motioned for her to come closer. And she did so, it wasn't the best idea but he really couldn't do anything to her seeing that he was chained to a wall. She got close enough so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Does you husband know of the child that grows with in your belly?"

Her expression changed from disgust to absolute horror. He saw this and began laughing evilly, she backed away from him.

"We will meet again. Kathrine Warg Tamer."

With that he backed away back into his cell. The guards took Katie back to the shared cell with Thorin, as soon as she was un cuffed she hugged him tight.

"Katie?"

He held her close.

"What is it? What did he do to you? Did he touch you?"

She shook her head and sniffled as tears ran down her face. She told him what he had said to her, of course not telling him of their child.

"He will not lay a hand on you. So help me Mahal..."

He held her until she fell to sleep.

"He will not touch you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Well a good bit was revealed in this chapter. I know it was weak and I'm sorry for that. Hope Ya'll enjoyed anyway!! R&R!!))


	13. Chapter 13

She slept in his arms for hours. Thorin held her tight as he fell to sleep he woke several hours later still wondering where Bilbo had gone.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise...Must be nearly dawn...."

Bofurs voice cut through the silent dungeon. Katie stirred and slowly woke she made eye contact with Thorin, he stroked her cheek gently and smiled down at her he   
received one back from her and for a moment it seemed like her smile lit the dark dungeon with a warm hopeful light. She kissed his thumb as it stroked her soft lips.

"My temptress."

She stifled a giggle and shook her head.

"Even in this dusty dungeon you still want me."

He raised an eye brow at her, leaned down and kissed her softly and whispered.

"My love I'll always want you."

Her cheeks reddend at his words like a little school girl. How her husband still managed to make her blush she'll never know. Ori sighed looking out of the bars of his  
cell.

"We're never going to reach the mountian are we?" Katie watched all hope Thorin had in his eyes as they heard this. She knew they might never make it out of there, she  
had to tell him, he had to know.

"Thorin I have som-" 

  
"Bilbo!" She was interrupted by Balin. Bilbo had come to the rescue. Thorin's head shot up hearing this, he stood at the door of his cell and Katie slowly rose and   
joined him.

"Bilbo!"

She exclaimed, very happy to see the Hobbit. Everyone shouted all at once making a loud commotion.

"Shhhh! There are guards nearby!"

He warned as he began to unlock the cells. The dwarves slowly and quietly, as quietly as they could, in a single file line made their  
way down into the cellars. Elves were sound asleep at a table in their drunken state snoring away.

"This way..."

Whispered Bilbo as they made their way passed the sleeping elves. Katie stayed close to Thorin.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in..."

Exclaimed Bofur.

"I know what I'm doing!"

Exclaimed Bilbo and then earning a quick shush from Bofru as they tried to figure out what to do next. They came across some giant empty wood  
wine barrels.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly!"

Ordered Bilbo.

"Are you mad? They'll find us."

Questioned Dwalin who seemed like he was about to strangle the Hobbit. 

"No no. They wont, I promise you."

Bilbo strained.

"Please,please. You must trust me."

The dwarves murmured among themselves trying to figure out if they should trust Bilbo or not. Bilbo felling defeated looked to Thorin.

"Do as he says."

Ordered Thorin. The dwarves did as asked and one by one they climbed into the barrels. There wasn't enough for everyone so Katie shared a barrel with   
Thorin.

"What do we do now?" 

"Hold your breath."

Said Bilbo as he went and pulled a leaver, the bottom of the floor opened up and the barrels rolled down into the water. Thorin quickly   
posistioned Katie bwtween himself and the barrel. He crossed his arms so he could keep her steady and hold onto the edge of the barrel at the same time. She held onto   
the edge as well as they plunged into the freezing cold water.

"Well done master Baggins."

Said Thorin as they floated their way out of a cave. They were headed for a good sized waterfall. Katie held on tight as they went down  
again into the cold water shouting. The barrels bumoed into eachother as they went down the stream. Horns sounded as a guard pulled a leaver and the gates closed  
trapping the barrels under the bridge.

"No!"

Yelled Thorin as he tried to open them, they wouldnt budge. Guards drew their swards, ready to attack just as Orcs had arrived. Katie screamed in surprise  
as an elven guard was shot by an orc arrow and fell over the bridge. More oecs attacked, there was no way out. Orders were shouted as the orcs attacked. Kili looked  
up and saw the leaver to open the gate. He was close enough to get it. Katie saw the wheels in his head turning.

"Kili...Don't do it..."

He made eye contact with his aunt knowing he had to. He got out of the barrel and fought his way out of a group of orcs grabbing one of their abandoned weapons along   
the way. He just made it and was about the pull the lever when he fell to the ground an arrow sticking out of his knee.

"Kili!"

Shouted Fili and Katie at the same time. Thorins eyes widened.

"Kili..."

Kili hobbled over over to the lever and pulled it opening the gates and jumped into his barrel, the arrow breaking as they made their way down yet again another  
wterfall. The orcs followed them down stream, fighting, down white rapids and waterfalls. They made it to the bottom of the river and floated calmly to the bank.   
Soaking wet they trugged to the bank. Katie stumbled as she shivered, weak from being tossed about and submerged. Thorin lifted her into his arms bridal style and   
carried her over to a rock and set her down. She hugged her kegs to her chest and shivered violently,she was pale.

"Katie..?"

He called her name. She looked up at him best she could she was so cold that she couldn't speak or move she just sat there. Kili groaned in pain as he pressed a wet   
cloth to his leg to stop the bleeding. 

"We need to get moving."

Ordered Thorin.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding. And Aunt Katie...She can-"

"I will carry her. There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving."

Dori laughed at that.

"Just leave her here! She'll only slow us down, useless wench."

Katie was too cold to care, do or say anything to stop Thorin. Dwalin and Fili had to hold him back from beating the living daylights our of Dori.

"Thorin, now is not the time."

Stated Balin.

"Deal with Dori later."

Ori and Nori just glared at their brother they hated how he treated their queen. Nothing else was said of it. 

"We keep moving."

Ordered Thorin. They discussed their options as a man approached and drew an arrow ready to shoot. He let it loose and hit a stick Dwalin was holding.

"One move and you're dead."

He spoke as he quickly drew another arrow and aimed it at the dwarves. Balin noticed something about the man and began to talk to him.   
The man, who's name happened to be Bard, lowered his weapon after seeing that there was no threat and began to load the barrels onto his barge.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He asked loading the barrels one by one.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Asked Balin. Bard looked at him as he loaded   
another barrel.

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine shes a beauty."

Stated Balin looking at the others.

Bard stopped what he was doing momentarily.

"Aye...She was."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh come on, come on. Enough with the niceties."

Interrupted Dwalin who was getting irritated.

"Whats your hurry?"

"Whats it to you?" 

They began to bargain, Bard agreed and let them onto his barge. He noticed Katie and handed her a potato sack to try and keep warm, Thorin wrapped it around her and   
held her close to keep warm.

"We'll need to get you to lake town soon. Your daughter looks ill."

He said to Thorin genuinely concerned. Thorin looked up at him like he was some idiot.

"She's my wife.."

Bard just looked at him, opened and closed his mouth a few times, she looked to be many years younger than Thorin.

"My apologies master dwarf." 

  
Kili looked at Fili as they stifled their laughter Bilbo just shook his head and sat by her as Thorin stood and looked toward the mountain as it came into sight.  
Katie was able to smile some and whisper her husbands nickname. He gently picked her up and held her so she could see it. As they neared lake town they hid in the   
barrels. Fish being poured over them, they entered lake town and was stopped by gorss looking man named Alfred. Katie listened closely to their conversation as did  
the other dwarves. They were let go, they made their way toward Bards house.

"I can't risk letting you through the front. You'll have to swim up under the house and I'll let you in through the toilet."

The dwarves didn't like this but it had to be done. Thorin looked at Katie, she was so pail, her lips were blue and her hair was frozen. Bain, the son of Bard had an   
idea.

"Put her in this."

He pulled out a large potato sack.

"I can carry her to the house this way so she wont have to be in the water."

Bard nodded agreeing to this. Bard and Bain made their way to the house with Katie in the sack over Bards shoulder. They make it inside and close the door behind them just as the dwarves are making their way in.

"Da? Why are their dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

Asked the eldest daughter Sigrid. 

"Will they bring us luck?"

Asked young Tilda with a smile. Both girls handed them blankets as they made their way into the house. Thorin wrapped his blanket around   
Katie and sat her by the fire and held her hands in his blowing warm air into them. She shivered as she warmed her self. Her color slowly came back as he held her in   
his arms. Fili smiled at Sigrid as she caught his eye, she blushed and looked away and went about her business. Kili raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing..Nothing."

Answered Kili.

"It's not like you don't look at Kera the same way."

Kili gave him a warning look as Dwalin snapped his head around hearing his daughters name being said. He glared at the boys and walked over.

"What's this aboot my Fera?"

"Nothing Mr. Dwalin." Ansered Kili.

Dwalin nodded. "Better be nothing." He said and walked away. Katie had fallen to sleep in Thorin's arms, he slowly layed her down by the fire and made his way to the  
window and looked out. There he saw it.

"A dwarvish windlance...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((:Authers note:I know this chapter is a bit boring but I'll pick up in the next  
> chapter. Enjoy!! R&R!!))


	14. Chapter 14

And there, Balin told Bilbo the story of the black arrow. Bard, who was already suspicious listened closely. Thorin. Did that dwarf really refer to the other as Thorin?  
He quietly whispered something into his sons ear and then left. Dwalin noticed this and nudged Thorin.

"Now's the time, lets find the armory."

Thorin nodded and went to Katie and told her of their plan. She was still very weak and cold. She nodded and kissed him and let him go. She watched little [Tilda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jX42Ld1GY) play  
with her doll, she was very gentle with it as if it were a real baby. Katie smiled at this.

"Hello."

Tilda chimed. shaking Katie from her thoughts. She smiled looking at the child, an adorable little girl about ten or so, long brown hair, sparkly brown eyes and a   
round nose. 

"Hello, you must be Tilda."

Katie's voice was still a bit horse but she was easily understood. Tilda nodded and smiled.

"My name is Katie. That is a beautiful doll you have there, does she have a name?"

Tilda smiled and nodded.

"Molly. Can I sit with you?"

She moved over so Tilda could have some room. Sigrid put her hands on her hips looking at her sister.

"Tilda, leave the nice lady alone."

"Oh it's alright, She's no trouble."

Tilda giggled as Katie stood up for her.

"That's Sigrid, she's the eldest and then there's Bain and then me and Da. You met Da, he's a bit grumpy."

This made Katie smile. Such a bright and delightful child.

"Oh, that's alright. So is my husband. It must be the cold."

Tilda laughed at that and they talked until Tilda fell to sleep in Katies arms. She teared up, she wished so much that she could tell Thorin of their child.

"I'm sorry if she's bothering you, she's a little chatterbox."

Katie smiled some and wiped her eyes.

"She reminds me of myself as a child. So bright and happy....ah...don't mean to pry, where is your mother?"

Sigrid looked down at her hands, soft and a bit dirty, she sighed as the memory of their mother came into her mind It was a very delecate subject one that was rarely  
ever spoken about.

"She...She passed away minutes after giving birth to Tilda. Da still won't talk about it, Tilda has asked me things about her and I have told her all I know."

Katie looked down at the sleeping child, her heart broke for her and her siblings. To lose a parent at such a young age, she couldn't imagine the pain they wen't   
though. Katie stroked Tilda's soft pink cheek.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. You have a lot of love with the family that you have. And your father loves you all very much."

Sigrid nodded and then asked.

"How did you marry a dwarf king?"

Katie laughed.

"Well...Let me start from the beginning."

Sigird and Bain listened closely and were amazed that she could tame such a wild and evil beast. The door opened and Bard walked in.

"Where are they?"

"I'm sorry Da, I tried to stop them th-"

Before he could finish his sentance a bell began to ring and shouting was heard in the streets. Thorin and company had been caught. Katie stood slowly witht he blanket  
around her shoulders and went to her husbands side as they were being escorted by the [guards to see the master](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLT0HNJLWw)

"Thorin? What's going on?"

He was surprised to see her standing there in the cold next to him. 

"Katie? What are you doing out here?"

He wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm as the snow fell about them. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted a large, red hared, balding and heavy man making his way down the steps of his house in his robes.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire."

Reported a guard.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, eh?"

He said as he scanned the crowed of dwarves narrowing his eyes.

"Just a bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire." Stated the greasy hared short man named Alfred.

"Hold your tongue!"

Came Dwalins voice, angry and probably offended.

"You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror!"

Thorin slowly made his way to where Dwalin was standing and placed his hand on his shoulder as the crowed began to murmur.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor, we have come to reclaim our homeland."

Silence fell as Thoin spoke, the master just watched. 

"I remember this town in the great days of old."

Continued Thorin as he walked closer to the step.

"Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!"

Thorin turned to look at the crowed of downtrodden and robbed people, poorly governed by a greedy master. The crowed nodded and chattered in agreement.

"I will see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!"

The crowed began to cheer happily, hope returning to a lost people. Thorin turned back to look at the master. 

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us."

Shouted Bard as he made his way through the crowed. Thorin turned to him listening.

"Dragonfire and Ruin."

Bard looked down at Thorin in warning.

"If you waken that beast it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer..."

Thorin spoke up.

"But I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountian."

Again the crowed chatted and cheered in delight of this, no more would their suffering be.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!!"

The crowed cheered loud, quietly the master smirked plotting quietly but loudly his heart cried greed. 

"All of you!"

Bard again interrupted, he was scared, after all he was of the race of men, an emotion known to them.

"Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?"

The crowed once again became quiet.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

Some quietly whispered and others shook their heads.

"And for what purpose?

The blind ambition of a Mountain King. So riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

Thorin turned and glared dangerously at Bard. Katie held the blanket closer to her chest, she was worried now. The master spoke up.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not for get that is was Girion, Lord of Dale."

He pointed an accusing greasy fat finger at Bard.

"Your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" 

Chattering then began again, Thorin looked up at Bard.

"It's true sire."

Said Alfrid.

"We all know the story. Arrow after Arrow he shot. Each one, missin its mark."

Bard was angry now and walked up to Thorin and looked down at him and whispered, voice shaking with anger and fear.

"You have no right...."

He shook his head.

"No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin looked up at him without hesitation and answered.

"I have the only right."

Thorin bargand with the Master and it was settled, they would start out at dawn. That night Katie lay sleeping in Thorins strong warm arms, he lay awake, he knew that  
there was a very real possibility that he was going to die trying to take their home back. He watched the features of his wifes face and wondered if she could rule   
their kingdom without him. He slowly fell to sleep. The next day they woke, had their breakfast and went to the docs as the corwed gathered to say their goodbyes   
Thorin hugged and [kissed Katie.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU)

"I love you Katie...I love you more than you could ever know. I may not return for this."

Katie shook her head.

"Don't say that, let me come with you. If you die, I die, remember?"

He shook his head slowly and stroked her cheek and kissed her again.

"I can't let you come with me. I'm sorry, look at you, you're shaking, you're sick. I should have ordered you to stay in Hobbiton."

He sighed.

"I promise that I will return to you."

Katie hugged him tight one last time and kissed him and watched with her nephews and uncle as Thorin and the rest of the company made their way to Erebor.

"Oh my God...Kili..."

Katie went to his side, he was as grey as death. She helped her uncle attend to his wound.

"Ah cannae work here, he needs shelter."

Katie nodded and lead them to Bards. She knocked. Bard opened the door.

"No, not here. Go away."

He began to close the door but Bofur stopped him.

"Please, my nephew is sick. He'll die if he doesn't receive the help he needs. Please."

Bard looked at Kili as he listned to Katies pleades, she sighed and opened the door and let them in. He didn't like this at all. They brought him in and laid him on  
a table. Night fell and Kili grew worse, riving in pain.

"He's got a very high fever uncle."

"Aye ah know, we need herbs. Do ya have any kings foil?"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

Answered Bard. Bofur gave him a stange look.

"Weed, Pigs. Right."

With that he ran out the door. Everything went so quiet and still including Kili. Tilda screamed as an Orc busted through the door, Tilda and her sister hid under the table one was about to attack Katie when an elf ran in throwing her blade into it, killing the Orc instantly. 

"Tauriel, please. I know you can, please help Kili."

"I have the herbs!" Shouted Bofur as he ran in.

"Tauriel. Lets go." Ordered Legolas, she turned to leave with him but then stopped when she herd her friends please again.

"Tauriel, you swore an oath to me once, all I ask is help him."

Tauriel looked at Legolas and then Katie. She sighed and took the herbs from Bofur, crumbled them up and spoke in and elven tongue, Kili looked at her, dazed. He felt  
as if he had fallen in love. Light seemed to surround Tauriel as she spoke healing kili and drawing the poison from his wound. She bound his leg when she finished.  
He spoke but she could not quite catch what he said. She just smiled.

"Lay still."

"You cannot be her. She is far away, She...she is far far away from me...She walks in starlight in another world...It was just a dream...A beautiful dream.."

He slowly reached out his hand and touched Tauriels, she made no effort to move.

"Does she love me...."

Katie and Fili just shared a look, to them Kili was rambling out of his fevered mind but to Tauriel it meant much more.


	15. Chapter 15

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy1bQIk0f0w>

They had to leave, the dragon was coming. As they entered the boat Smaug flew above them in the sky breathing fire. Katie bent over Tilda to protect her as Bofur and Fili began to row the boat. Tilda began to cry in fear.

“Shh little one, it’s going to be alright.”

Just then Bard was seen running across the docs, Bain leap out of the boat and ran after him.

“Lad!”

Shouted Bofur after him but it was too late. They watched from the small boat as the dragon was killed, his body fell from the fiery sky and into the water. Katie sighed relived as they made it to shore her stomach felt a little uneasy. They got out of the boat and she collapsed.

“Katie!”

Fili shouted as he caught her. Oin rushed over, they moved her to the grass and gave her some privacy as Oin checked her over. He felt something strange bunched up under her shirt he lifted it and saw the bindings around her belly. He knew, he closed his eyes and shook his head just as Katie began to wake she groaned. Oin stroked her hair, she quickly fixed her shirt and began to sit up.

“Easy now lass…Why didn’t ye say anything?”

Tears came to her eyes and she sniffled.

“He would have made me stay in Rivendale if ah had told him. Uncle, please, ye can’t tell him, ye can’t say anything to him.”

Oin sat a listened to his niece as she pleaded with him. He nodded.

“Alright, alright. How far along are you?"

“Nine…almost ten months.”

“Ye’ll be needin to tell him soon, those bindings aren’t safe for your child, I’m sure you know this.”

She nodded agreeing slowly gaining her strength back she stood. Fili helped Kili and Bofur gather the ropes up for the boat when Tauriel approached. Kili saw and smiled.

“Tauriel, what are you doing here?”

“I had to see that you were alright.”

She answered kindly, Kili smiled.

“I am, thanks to you.”

Fili and Bofur watched what was happening before them unfold.

“There’s going to be a battle Kili…”

He nodded.

“Run away with me.”

He looked at Tauriel like she had sprouted a second head.

“What…?”

“What you said back at that house…Yes Kili, I love you.”

Kilis eyes popped out of his head and just backed away slightly.

“Tauriel, I’m sorry, that wasn’t about you…I uhh….I’m married…I thought I was seeing her.”

Tauriel just stood there feeling like the life had drained out of her, she felt special one moment not just a guard of the king but she felt loved.

“I-I see….I’m very happy for you. “

Kili felt bad for her, he couldn’t help it, he wasn’t in his right mind at the time. Tauriel turned away from him, tears in her eyes as she ran off. Kili just kinda stood there stunned not really knowing what to do.

“Kili, we have to go.”

Said Fili as he helped his aunt Into the boat. Kili nodded and walked over, Fili shook his head.

“Wait until Fera hears this.”

Kili looked up at him his face pale.

“You better bloody not tell her about this….”

Fili laughed and smacked his brothers shoulder. They made their way across the lake to the base of Erebor. They made the long journey up the mountain. Katie stopped leaning against a rock, dizzy and slightly out of breath.

“Are you alright auntie?”

Asked Kili who was right by her side. Oin heard him and looked over. Katie nodded and smiled.

“Aye I’ll be fine. Just tired.”

Kili nodded and helped her the rest of the way. They stopped as they made it to the front entrance of the mountain. Katie stood between her nephews and held their hands tears in her eyes.

“Go on, go in.”

They hugged her and kissed her cheeks and ran in. She smiled watching them as she looked at the mountain, taking it all in before she herself entered her home. She followed her nephews to what looked to be the library. She smiled and hugged her father close, happy that he was safe and he happy that she was safe as well.

“[Where’s Thorin?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mR8uR8x0wY)

She asked worried. Some of the company shared looks with each other not.

“He’s alright Katie..I’ll take ya to him.”

Stated Balin. Dwalin stopped him, pulled him aside and whispered.

“Do ye think it wise brother?”

Balin nodded.

“If anyone can bring him out of this sickness, it would be Katie.”

Dwalin was skeptical of this but agreed. Balin led Katie to the gold room. There she saw Thorin, robed in a gold trimmed fur, the crown of Durin upon his head.

  
“Thorin…”

She whispered, but it had echoed at caught his ear. He turned quick as a whip seeing her and smiled.

“Katie…My queen…”

Katie ran to him and into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

“Thorin…I- I was so worried….”

He smiled, it wasn’t his smile though, something about him was different. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“I’m alright Katie….Welcome home….Our home.”

She looked up into his eyes, those eyes, they didn’t belong to him, they weren’t the warm blue she remembered. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

“You are in your rightful place and I will shower you with gold and gems…”

She closed her eyes hearing this, she dreaded this. She knew, he had gold sickness. Fili and Kili stood hearing this they knew something was wrong.

“He has it, doesn’t he?”

Asked Bilbo to Katie later that evening. She nodded quietly.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do…I don’t know how to help him…  
  


She began to tear up feeling hopeless. Bilbo hugged her, rubbing her back and comforting her.

“It’s going to be alright Katie, you’ll see.”

Thorin watched them from around a dark corner, eyes filled with sickness and jealousy. His mind told him that this Hobbit was not only hiding something but he had taken his wife. He watched Katie sleep that night, keeping her close to him.

“You are mine…”

She had her back towards him, tears ran down her face as she heard him, pretending to be asleep. She had never been so scared of this man, her husband, in her life. She felt hopeless. In the days to come he fell deeper, his eyes were no longer blue, but an amber and gold color. There was a battle going on outside and he had chosen not to help. Dwalin had tried to reason with him to no avail, he walked out. Katie knew Dwalin hadn’t gotten though to Thorin. She gently rubbed her belly, she knew what she had to do, it was the only thing she could do. Their child was their only hope. She stood and went to find him, he stood in the hall of the kings on the now gold floor. He smiled seeing her.

“Katie…My love.”

“Thorin, what are you doing? Our kin are out there fighting …They need you.”

He shook his head.

“They want to steal from me…Like that Hobbit…This gold his mine.”

He said with a his, his head turning like a serpents. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

“You are mine, you would never take from me. You are my true friend…We will rule Erebor together.”

She shook her head.

“You need to fight, not only this but you need to help our kin.”

Tears came to her eyes as she desperately pleaded with him. He smirked and chuckled and turned away from her. She closed her eyes a took a deep breath, she was grasping at straws, now was the time to tell him.

“[Thorin…I’m pregnant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU)…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Auther Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please follow multifanfic21 on instagram for extras on my stories and please have a look at my Harry Potter fanfic The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith. Let me know how you think this story is going and how you liked this chapter! R&R!!))


	16. Chapter 16

[“I’m pregnant…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU)

It was almost as if he hadn’t heard it. He stood still for what seemed like ages for Katie, her heart racing not knowing who her husband would do. He slowly turned to her, gold eyes staring back at her, staring into her soul.

“What…?”

Katie swallowed and shifted nervously she took a shaky breath and repeated herself.

“I’m pregnant.”

Thorin laughed deep hearing this, almost growling.

“Don’t you lie to me you treacherous bitch!”

Katie winced hearing his hissing voice. She shook her head. He began to turn away from her.

“I trusted you.”

“I would never lie to you. I love you Thorin.”

He turned back toward her and grabbed her by her throat with a firm grasp. He didn’t squeeze. Katie looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes . She slowly began to undo her shirt stopping just below her chest. Thorin watched her, hatred in his eyes. She removed the bindings from her midsection revealing a small yet noticeable bump, she took a shaky breath and took the hand that was around her neck and placed it on her belly. His eyes followed her movements and looked down at where she had placed his hand. He felt movement.

“Fight for your people Thorin, fight for me, your child, our child.”

His mouth slightly hung open in disbelief and he fell to his knees pulling her close to him his forehead pressed against her belly and wept. Katie closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. He looked back up at her and stood, wiping her tears away as she opened her eyes. Deep blue ones stared back at her. She smiled and gasped.

“Thorin…”

He leaned in quickly capturing her lips with his and kissed her deeply holding her close to him, he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. He had so many questions but he knew they didn’t have time for the.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head.

“Shhh…Shh. It’s alright. Thorin you must go now. Our people..”

“I know..”

He kissed her again and they both went to the hall where the company awaited them. Thorin wrapped his fur around Katie, his armor glowing in the small fire he made for her in a makeshift stone hearth. He kissed her again and whispered.

“I will come back…I promise you.”

Katie nodded as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed him.

“I love you Katie.”

She sniffed tears in her eyes and nodded.

“I love you too.”

He parted and went with his men.

“What brought ye tae yer sences?”

Asked Dwalin pulling on his helmet.

“She’s pregnant.”

Dwalin stopped and looked at him and hugged his oldest friend congratulating him.

“Fight for them Thorin.”

[Thorin nodded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghxzLw2wRis). They charged out of the gates shouting a battle cry. Katie listened to the sounds of battle praying that her husband and her nephews would return safely. She was tired and soon fell to sleep. Hours, minutes even days later, she didn’t know how long it was but she awoke to her name being called and a gentle hand stroking her cheek. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light.

“Papa…?”

“Aye darlin.”

“Thorin…Where’s Thorin? Is he alright?”

Gloin smiled and hugged his daughter close to him rubbing her back and kissed her fore head.

“Papa please…Where is my Husband?”

She began to tear up and assume the worst. All she could think was that her husband was dead she broke down and cried.

“Shhh no lass. He’s alright…He’s-“

“I’m right here Katie.”

She looked up to see Thorin standing in front of her, a bandage wrapped around his side and his arm around Dwalin. She quickly stood and went to him and hugged him. He winced and let out a small yelp.

“I’m sorry…”

She said still hugging him. He chuckled and hugged her back with one arm.

“I’m alright, just some bruising and broken ribs.”

She smiled, tears again streaming down her face as she kissed him. Her husband came back to her as he had promised.

“Katie, is it true lass? Are ye pregnant?”

She nodded hearing her father ask. She looked towards the company and smiled.

“Aye, I am.”

They cheered and congratulated them. Soon the battle field was cleared and tents occupied the area. The dead were counted, among them they had lost Bofur,Dori and Nori. Katie grieved their deaths. She held no ill will towards Dori, she didn’t hate him even though he was so mean to her. She would have never wished death upon them. That night she helped Thorin bathe and dress. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had had a bath, even though she had one back in Rivendale, it still felt like ages. She talked with Thorin as she bathed, he sat and sipped a glass of wine.

“So you only really found out in Rivendale?”

She nodded soaking in the hot water.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She sighed breathing in the lavender scented bath water.

“Because I knew you would have left me there. The healer gave me this crystal, she said it would keep both myself and our child safe.”

He nodded looking down at the wine in his hand, swirling the red liquid in the cup deep in thought. Family’s would be arriving in the next couple days and restorations for Erebor would be started with in the week. Katie finished her bath, dried and dressed in a simple cotton shift. The fabric flowed over her growing bump. Thorin watched her as she rubbed her belly, weather it was pried, happiness or want that swelled in his chest he didn’t know. He slowly stood and walked up to her and hugged her from behind laying his hands on her belly. Katie smiled resting her hands on his.

“She’s sleeping.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek just wanting to hold her, wanting to be near her. They were safe and had their homeland back.

“I’m going to be a father…”

Katie turned in his arms and smiled. She stroked his cheek and smoothed his long curly hair on his shoulders.

“I’m going to be a father…”

He repeated himself. She smiled more at this. He couldn’t believe it, they would finally have a family.

“Katie…My Katie, mother of this wonderful gift you are giving me. I love you so much.”

Tears welled in his eyes.

“Dis is going to be excited.”

He added making Katie laugh.

“And I can’t wait to tell her.”

She yawned, tired. They both were and it had been a long hard day. Thorin kissed her softly.

“I think it’s time we turn in.”

She smiled and nodded. They climbed into their soft, warm make shift bed and fell to sleep holding each other.


	17. Chapter 17

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhukQAzOwXI>

Family’s had begun to arrive early that morning and started setting up neat rows of camps along the battle field that had been cleared the day before. Thorin stood outside of his and Katie’s tent watching them arrive. Thorin smiled as he wrapped his arm around Katie.

“It is a new day my love.”

She smiled listening to the words flow softly as he spoke, he was indeed himself again, happier than ever. She rubbed her belly agreeing and got to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek making his smiled bigger. Shouting was then heard as an ornate dwarven horse drawn carriage made its way to the mountain. Thorin knew who this was and smiled.

“Amad…”

Kili smiled as she said standing next to Fili. They missed their mother and of course she missed them. As soon as the carriage came to a halt the door opened and out stepped Lady Dis. She ran to her boys and hugged them both, tears flowing from her eyes.

“Oh my babies! My boys! You’re safe and we are home!”

They hugged their mother and shed tears of happiness together. Behind Dis a young dwarf woman stepped out of the carriage wearing a long pink cloak that wrapped around her body.

“Fera…”

Whispered Kili as he ran to his new wife and wrapped his arms around her, she embraced him with a hug and they shared a kiss. Not having seen each other in what felt like centuries.

“Fera…I missed you so..”

Said Kili in between kisses. Tears filled his eyes as did Fera’s. She smiled and whipped his tears away.

“I missed you too. So much. I have something I need to tell you, I’ve waited so long and was so worried that I’d never see you again.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Asked Kili worried. Fera smiled and opened her cloak, there he saw her belly, round.

“I’m pregnant Kili.”

He stood there looking at her the sight and her words stunned him. He began to cry, tears of joy.

“That’s wonderful, Fera. This…This is so…such a blessing! Oh Amralime!”

He hugged her again and kissed her, touched her belly, knelt and kissed it and smiled up at her he stood and kissed her softly they only broke when they heard her father, Dwalin, clear his throat. Kili again froze, this time out of fear.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

He demanded. Well, lets back track a bit. The reason Fili and Kili didn’t leave with Thorin was because that night there was a wedding, a secret one, only known to the four people other than the bride and groom themselves. Of course there was the holy man but also the three witnesses, Fili, Katie and Dis. Thorin knew about this and knew the two were in love and gave his blessing. They were aloud one night together a very short one. They shared tears knowing that they may never see each other again.

Fast forward to the present.

Dwalin stood there looking angry, arms crossed over his chest as it heaved while he glared at the two.

“Ye lay with my daughter and get her pregnant…..”

He said as he got into Kili’s face red with anger. Kili could have sworn he saw steam coming from Dwalin’s ears. Dwalin grabbed Kili by his collar and lifted him.

“I swear I will rip you limb from limb for this! You bastard!”

“Papa! That’s enough!”

Shouted Fera clearly not happy with him. She pulled her marital braid from behind her ear.

“Do you really think I’d let someone touch me before we were even married? He’s my husband!”

“W-what….? When?”

Kili spoke up slightly nervous.

“The night we left. I love her, I was afraid I’d never see her again and I wanted to marry her.”

“Why wasn’t I told about this?!”

Asked Dwalin, angry, still holding Kili by his collar.

“Because I knew how you would react, how hard headed you are. Saying that I am too young to marry. Papa I am a grown woman, I know what I want in my life, I know how to take care of my self. I’m not a child any more. Please see that…”

Dwalin kept his gaze on Kili, he wanted to strangle the boy.

“Papa look at me! Look at what you’re doing! Let go of him, please. I’m sorry I hid this from you.”

Dwalin came back to reality letting Kili go as tears came to his eyes realizing his daughter was right. He saw her as a child, his child. The little girl he watched run around chasing butterflies was now a grown woman standing in front of him, married and expecting her own child.

“Fera…I-I’m sorry….”

He hugged her tight, holding her close and cried. She side and hugged him, patting his back.

“It’s alright papa. I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad your safe.”

He nodded and took a step back to look at her, his eyes on her belly.

“Oh bloody hell…”

He chuckled out and looked back up at her, his soft with tears.

“You look so much like your mother when she carried you….”

Fera smiled and began to tear up. They lost her mother ten years back, Seria had gone out to pick berries when she was attacked by a warg, their daughter Ivy was strapped to her back. Seria died protecting her baby. It was hard on Dwalin, he allowed himself to grieve her death but he didn’t allow it to overtake him, he knew he had to care for his family. Without being asked to, Fera had taken over the role as mother to Ivy. Dwalin wiped Fera’s tears away.

“I miss her, every day.”

Sniffled Dwalin. Fera nodded.

“I miss her too papa.”

Fili looked at Kili and smirked at him and chucked.

“Congratulations Kili, you became a father and almost died in one day.”

He patted his bothers back as Kili rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m sorry lad…I over reacted…”

“It’s alright Dwalin…You’re forgiven.

Dis reunited with her brother hugging him.

“Dis, we have a surprise for you. You’ll never believe it!”

“what is it dear brother?”

Thorin smiled happily.

“Katie is pregnant.”

Dis was shocked, but it wore away and she became happy for her bother. They talked for hours.

“Wait…Where’s kaizen?”

Asked Katie worriedly she missed him so much. Dis had almost forgotten.

“He should be here with in the week, he’s coming with your mother and little brother. The poor thing misses you, he wouldn’t eat for nearly a fortnight.”

And that was extremely strange for a creature that would eat more than a full gown Hobbit. Speaking of Hobbits, Dis was yet to meet Bilbo. Thorin introduced him.

“Ah. Dis, this is our burglar, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo bowed slightly to the princess and when he looked at her he was shocked by when he was seeing. Yes she had a beard but [she was beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnxupEXxrTI).

“Hello Mr. Bilbo, its so good to meet you.”

“Oh uh…ummm..hello Lady Dis, its very nice to uhhh meet you…too.”

The poor Hobbit stumbled over his words like a child that had been caught stealing sweets. Dis smiled.

“Please, just Dis, no need for formalities.”


	18. Chapter 18

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rn-vMbFglI>

By the time November rolled around restorations had been completed on the mountain. Thorin stood outside on his privet balcony and looked over the land toward the remains of Laketown and then to Dale. The restorations on Dale had almost been completed and it already gleamed as it had years before. Thorin smiled as he felt his wife hug him from behind, her belly pressed against his back.

“You should be resting.”

Katie groaned.

“Ah'm tired of resting…My back aches and Ah'm bored…Let’s go for a walk. It might bring labor on.”

Thorin turned around and wrapped his arms around Katie and kissed the top of her head. They had tried everything to help speed up the process and so far nothing had worked.

“Please? Ah'm about 4 days overdue.”

Thorin nodded as he laid his hand on her swollen belly.

“Aye, seems this little one is stubborn. “

In fact she was a week overdue. Thorin nodded, dressed and walked through the hall of the kings arm in arm with Katie and [Kaizen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jX42Ld1GY) by their side, loyal as ever. Kaizen sniffed about, ran in circles around them and just pranced around happily. Inspecting everything and anyone he came across. He got anything between odd looks, happy pats and warm greetings. The warm happy greetings mainly came from the children who adored their big furry, friendly inhabitant, he sometimes gave them rides on his back while Katie and Thorin smiled and watched from afar. The baker or butcher would give Kaizen a sweet treat or a bone and Thorin would just shake his head.

“You’re getting a bit fat there boy.”

Kaizen would just tilt his head to the side knowing that he was being talked to. He would also play with some of the neighboring dogs as he had before back in the village along with the cats that inhabited the mountain. Including the very big Ereborian mountain cats. They were big, fluffy, friendly and gentle cats that were native to the mountain. 3ft from nose to tail and 13 to 18 pounds. They came in a verity of colors and markings, docile creatures. Kaizen loved them as did Katie, she took in one. A white female with one blue and one yellow eye. She named her Snow. Snow and Kaizen were best friends.

After about an hour they decided to head home. Katie winced as she sat feeling tired, Kaizen laid his head on her lap. She smiled and pet him gently as Snow curled up on the pillow next to her and fell to sleep. Thorin kissed Katies cheek and left for a meeting. She smiled and continued sewing an outfit she was making for their baby, she winced feeling a dull pain in her lower back, she knew what this was as it had been happening for a little more than half an hour now. There was no point in telling Thorin about it because she hadn’t progressed far enough to worry about. And having been trained as a midwife and having had delivered babies in the past she knew what to do. She finished the project and decided to pick up the book she had been reading, she didn’t get far with it as she had fallen to sleep.

Thorin rose from his seat as the meeting ended five hours later and began to walk out, guards not far behind him, his nephews right beside him.

“How is aunt Katie? Any signs yet?”

Asked Kili, he was excited to have a little cousin. His wife had just given birth to a dark haired baby girl who they named Kera, a combination of her parents names, Kili and Fera. Oh she was absolutely adorable and her uncle Thorin loved her instantly as did her uncle Fili who was now engaged to Lady Sigrid of Dale.

“She’s doing just fine. Nothing yet, but hopefully soon.”

Fili nodded and patted his uncles back knowing that he was nervous.

Katie awoke to some intense cramping in her lower back, she slowly sat up wincing. Kaizen was immediately at her side, he laid his head in her lap and wagged his tail as Snow pranced over, jumped on to the couch and purred as she rubbed up against Katie.

“Awe, ah'm alright you two, I promise. This is all normal.”

Snow gave a soft meow and continued to purr as Kaizen stayed by her side as she slowly stood and made her way to the bedroom where she changed into her nightgown. She heard the butler greet Thorin as he came home and made his way to their room.

“Katie? Are you alright? Is there anything yet?”

She smiled and waddled her way over to him wincing, her hand on her lower back and her other on the stone bedpost to help her keep her balance. She nodded.

“ah have been in labor for about five hours now.”

Thorins eyes widened , he began to stammer.

“What..? D-do I need to get someone? Do you need to lay down? Hot water? Tea?!”

Katie shook her head and chuckled at him.

“No no, not yet. My waters haven’t broken yet, things are progressing slowly. And aye a cup of tea sounds absolutely lovely.”

Thorin just stood there and looked at her, her words not quite registering, his heart and mind racing. He looked as if he was going to pass out.

“Thorin, I think you need to sit down. You wont be any use to me if you’re passed out on the floor.”

“Oh uhhh…R-right…”

He called for the butler and had tea brought to them. He helped Katie to the bed and helped her get comfy, she winced some as another contraction hit not any worse than the last one. She sighed as Thorin kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

“It’s going to be a long night Thorin…”

“I know.”

“Ye should get some rest.”

“And miss all this? Katie, this is our child, and I’m going to be here for both of you. Lean on me, squeeze my hand, dig your nails into it. I don’t care.”

With all the husbands she’s had to deal with, hers was the best. She began to tear up at the words Thorin spoke and she nodded hugging him. He walked the floors with her to try and help to ease her pain, and got her whatever she needed and eventually called for a midwife. Katie winced and cried out as a little trickle of water ran down her leg. Thorin noticed.

“If you need to get more I should get the bedpan…”

“That’s not pee your highness, her water has broken.”

Thorin looked at his wife, then the floor, then the midwife and began again as Katie cried out in pain. She was in full labor, they did what they could to keep her comfortable. Katie labored for a long 20 hours. Family had been notified of this sometime around midnight of the events and were updated every two to three hours. Then at 1pm the next day they were startled by the sounds of high pitched cries. The tower bell had been rung seven times to alert Erebor’s people that their heir had arrived.

“Congratulations your highness.”

Said the midwife as she cut the cord and handed the baby to a very tired, sweaty and crying Katie.

[“You have a beautiful baby girl.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxX9ycRNKlo)

Thorin just stared at her.

“It’s a girl…Thorin…A girl.”

Tears streamed down Thorins face hearing those words, he hugged his wife his Katie and softly kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

“You are so beautiful and so strong amralime.”

He smiled and looked at their daughter, a head full of black hair. A true Durin. The baby was taken away to be cleaned up and water filled the tub as Thorin lifted Katie to take her to the bathroom to be cleaned up as well. New sheets were put on the bed and war, blankets. Katie smiled and held their little bundle and Thorin laid next to her, he held her little hand with his finger.

“What should we call you my sapphire?”

Katie smiled and looked up at Thorin.

“Ora.”

Thorin looked up at his wife hearing that name, the name of his late mother, tears filled his eyes and he nodded agreeing to the name.

“Ora…My little Ora, our light…”

Little Ora began to fuss, she was hungry. Katie smiled and pulled the sleeve of her nightgown down and nursed the tiny baby. Thorin kissed his wife's cheek. They had their own little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authers Note: Yay!! Baby time!! Also the name Ora is Hebrew it means to “to pray for light.” And I think that names suits her best. Hope you have enjoyed!! R&R!!


	19. Chapter 19

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghxzLw2wRis>

The new princess was the talk of the town, the people were excited about their new princess, they wanted to see her. The day of her christening came, the day that the people of Erebor would be able to meet their new princess. Ora was dressed in a white silk dress with lace flower inlay, with white gems adorning it with a matching bonnet. Katie smiled as she put the matching bonnet on her daughters head as the tiny two month old whined in protest.

"Mama is almost finished sweetheart."

She smiled and gently lifted her daughter in her arms. Thorin smiled and looked at both of them while standing in the doorway in his black Romanesque uniform, two rams etched in gold decorated the chest plate while the abdomen resembled that of his own, a black tunic underneath, gold tassels hung from his shoulder plates and his personal seal in laied on his forearm guards, a gold chain that connected his cape to his shoulders hung from his neck, black slacks with gold string that wrapped around his knees and attached to his black and gold shin guards over his boots. A crown with a raven sat upon his head. New braid clasps hung in his hair and beard which he had decided to grown more. He looked handsome.

He smiled as he noticed how beautiful his wife looked. Dressed in a dark blue Ann Boleyn style, long sleeves hung from her arms, a silver chain with cross symbols hung from her waste, a necklace with amethyst and diamonds hung from her neck with matching ear rings in her ears along with a ring on her middle finger, her long red hair had three braids in it as the rest of her hair laid free, on in the middle of her head and two on each side, three beads adorned the braids as did a tiara that sat on her head in the center of the tiara sat a piece of the arkenstone. It almost made her eyes shine just as bright.

"You look beautiful."

Katie looked over and smiled at him and giggled and then picked up their little daughter. Ora squealed loudly seeing her papa.

"Thank you. I think someone wants their papa."

Katie walked over to him, her dress flowing gracefully around her gracefully. She gently handed little Ora to her husband.

"Hello princess."

He said as he cradled her in his arms. Ora cuddled into his arms and cooed quietly studying her papa's face, she reached up and grabbed a braid and just held it and sucked her thumb.

"Someone is a fan of her papa's hair."

Katie said gently as she made her way back over to her husbands side. The butler came in and bowed.

"It is time to go your highnesses."

Thorin nodded and gently handed little Ora back to Katie, they walked arm in arm to the temple of Mahal, the people of Erebor lined the street. The cheered and waved as the royal family made their way down and into the temple. The ceremony started as the holy man held little Ora in his arms, he poured seven droplets of water onto her forehead and placed a droplet of ale into her mouth as he prayed in an ancient language over her. A horn was blown seven times as he held Ora in the air.

"People of Erebor! I give you your princess! Ora daughter of Thorin son of Thrain! May she reign with love and peace!"

[The crowed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PSFN2r6bXY) cheered as flowers were tossed down upon them. The holy man handed her back to Katie, she cooed as a pink flower landed on her forehead. Thorin smiled and chuckled at this and placed the flower in his daughters hair listing to the crowed cheer and chant her name.

"They love you my opal."

There was a three day celebration to honor Erebor's new princess. Everyone loved her including her big cousins Fili and Kili. Commenting at how much she looked like her papa. Gloin was over the moon about his grandchild, showing her off to his friends and coworkers. Little Ora whined and fussed as she began to get tired of all the attention.

"I think its time we get you fed and down for bed."

Said Katie softly as she kissed Ora's forehead. Thorin yawned and nodded agreeing. They all went home and turned in for the long nights rest and continued the last of the celebrating into the next day. It seemed that by each day Ora grew more, she became pudgier, her hair became longer and shinier and at nine months old she was able to pull herself into a standing position. She surprised her parents one night while they sat quietly in the sitting room in front of the fire, Katie was doing some needlepoint as Thorin read quietly. Ora was playing with a stuffed bunny that her grandfather had given her while she sat on a soft fur. She looked at her mother and then her father quietly.

"Ehhh…..Papa!"

Thorin was so shocked that he dropped the book he was reading and went directly for his daughter. Katie sat her needle work down and smiled in amazement.

"She said Papa!"

Exclaimed Katie excitedly. Thorin laughed and picked her up and held her as he sat on the floor.

"Say it again Ora, go on."

He tried coaxing it out of her again for almost 20 minutes but she wouldn't budge, she would just babble and coo. Katie giggled at this as Ora began to yawn.

"Someone's being stubborn."

Thorin kissed his little girls forehead and nodded.

"Can't imagine who she gets that from."

He gave his wife a knowing look and cheeky smile. Katie just rolled her eyes, they both knew it was a trait she got from both of her parents. They both put their little one to bed and said good night and told her how much they loved her. Thorin stood there a moment longer and watched his little girl sleep. She was growing up too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Anthers Note: Soooo was that cute or what?! Don't worry there will be more of cute Ora in the future and possibly more stubbornness. Be sure to checkout my fanfic instagram multifanfic21 for extras and check out my Harry Potter fanfic The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith first of the diary series. R&R!))


	20. Chapter 20

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rn-vMbFglI>

It was two days before little Ora’s birthday, her parents ran about making preparations for the three day celebration that was going to take place. Ora watched as the maids and servants rushed around, occasionally one would pat her on the head, give her a toy or kiss her chubby little cheek. She was always so happy, babbling at everyone and anyone who came into the room, she was in a small area of the sitting room that was blocked off by a gate. She cooed as she watched as her big cousin Kili walked in and set little Kera next to Ora in the play area.

“Hello Ora, I brought you a little playmate.”

Ora looked up at her big cousin, smiled and babbled receiving a kiss on the head and then played quietly with her cousin Kera.

“Awe they’re getting along so well.”

Said Katie as she took a break. She sat on the davenport next to her Nephew.

“I know..It’s so adorable.”

Kera and Ora babbled at each other as he adults talked, they didn’t notice that Ora used Kera’s shoulders to pull her self up to a standing position, she gave a loud squeal getting her mother and older cousins attention. Katie gasped.

“Come on baby girl…Ye can do it.”

Coaxed Katie as she sat on her knees, Ora pointed at her mama and babbled.

“Aye baby, that’s it. Come on, ye can do it.”

Kili had disappeared to find Thorin who happened to be walking up the steps of the palace. Kili grabbed his arm and rushed him into the house.

“What the bloody hell?! Kili! Explain yourself!”

“No time uncle!”

They got to the sitting room just in time Thorin fuming, this was not how a prince should act. Thorin was about to reprimand his nephew.

“Uncle look.”

He gestured toward the play area, Thorin froze when he saw what was happening and slowly walked over and knelt down beside his wife.

“Papa!”

Exclaimed Ora happily as she saw her father standing there, yes about a month before she finally spoke again and never stopped. The maids and servants also stopped and watched the little princess.

“Aye darling, come on, you can do it.”

Ora looked at both her parents, she wobbled slightly and then took one step and then another and another and finally fell into her fathers awaiting arms. He scooped her up and held her, kissing her cubby little cheeks. The servants and maids smiled happily and clapped for her, Thorin forgot his anger toward his nephew. Katie smiled and giggled hugging both her daughter and husband, kissing her cheeks as well.

“You’re growing up too fast. You know that?”

“Papa…Papa.”

Giggled Ora as she patted his face, Thorin chuckled and closed his eyes to avoid getting poked.

“We’re so proud of ye Ora.”

Said Katie happily, tears in her eyes. Thorin wrapped his arm around Katie basking in this moment with his family. Then came another tiny voice.

“Papa!”

They all looked down seeing little Kera who had pulled herself to a standing position using the barricade as support, she had been doing this for a while but this was the first time she had spoken. Kili looked down at her shocked, Thorin chuckled.

“Well look at that. Two surprised in one day! Congratulations Kili!”

Kili smiled and picked up his little girl and held her close. The maids and servants all went back to their work happy to see that their new princess reached her first big milestone.

“Your mama is going to be so jealous. But so proud of you!”

“Papa!”

[Kera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE9NlOg6M3s) exclaimed with a big smile. Kili smiled and tossed her in the air catching her making the little one giggle excitedly. They spent lunch time together, Thorin kissed his wife and daughter and went back to work. It was around early evening when Bilbo came to Thorin’s study to speak with him. Bilbo had gone back to Hobbiton after the battle but wasn’t very well received, he was ignored, bullied and talked about like he was crazy. He had decided to pack up his house and go back to Erebor, he felt happier there. He didn’t sell his family home, instead he gave it to his cousin and her new husband as a wedding present. In the time Bilbo had spent in Erebor he had become quite close to Lady Dis and had asked her for courtship, now he came to Thorin for another matter. He knocked on the door softly.

“Enter.”

Answered Thorin as he looked over a document. He looked up as Bilbo walked in and smiled.

“Bilbo! Good to see you, just a moment. Finishing up some paperwork.”

He said as he signed the document, handing it to a councilor.

“Have a seat old friend. How can I help you?”

Bilbo sat, a bit nervous.

“Well uh…Umm..I had hoped to speak with you in privet..”

Thorin nodded and waved his hand dismissing his guards, secretary and a few ministers.

“Alright, what’s on your mind Bilbo?”

He asked as he lit his pipe and puffed at it.

“I uhh…W-well uh..”

Bilbo took a deep breath.

“I’d like your blessing to Marry Dis.”

“Given.”

Answered Thorin without a second thought.

“...Really?”

Bilbo was shocked. Thorin would allow him to marry his little sister without a second thought?

“Aye really. I trust you Bilbo, I know you well enough and I know you’ll take care of my sister.”

Bilbo laughed and smiled, nodding. Thorin stood and walked over to the Hobbit and hugged him.

“If she’s happy then I’m happy. Do you have a ring?”

Bilbo nodded and pulled the box out and handed it to Thorin. He opened it and studied it and smiled. It was an amethyst with pears on the sides, top and bottom set into a gold band.

“Bilbo this is prefect, she’ll love it. When do you plan on asking?”

“Oh uh…After Ora’s party. Probably a few day’s after.”

Thorin nodded and hugged the Hobbit again lifting him off his feet.

“If you recall what Fili and Kili told you that first night on the road about dwarven courtship, its also the same for marrage proposals.”

Bilbo looked at him and blushed a bit embarrassed.

“So that’s real then?”

Thorin laughed and nodded.

“Aye it is. Best go and ask the lad’s as well.”

Bilbo nodded. He was in for a hell of a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers Note: Sorry for the late update, had some writers block for this story. Also check out The Diary series: The Diary of Elizabeth Potter Smith and Orders from the dark lord: Barty Crouch Jr’s POV. Enjoy!! R&R!!))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Yes yes I know, I took too long to update. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! R&R))

[_**The day of Ora’s party**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jX42Ld1GY) finally came. The King of dale came as did the king of Merkwood, Lord Elrond came as did Gandalf. The hall of kings was filled to the brim with decorations and tables, there was a long table with gifts for the princess and another full of food and drink. The birthday cake, which was close to the gift table was massive, six tier’s made to look like a white castle with pink and white flowers decorating the base and several other parts. It was beautiful. Ora was dressed in a white lace gown with a matching bow in her hair. Katie held Ora as guests came up one by one offering gifts, prayers and well wishes to their princess. Little Ora cooed and babbled at them, occasionally letting out a delighted squeal.

“Papa!”

She said as she reached to her father he was standing next to Katie, he smiled as he gently took her in his arms giving her mother a break.

“She’s defiantly a talkative one king Thorin.”

Said Bard admiring the little princess. Thorin chuckled.

“Aye she is. She’s over all Happy.”

Kaizen was having his own fun with some of the children, including Lady Tilda of Dale. They would pet him, hug him and braid his long fur, he didn’t mind he enjoyed the attention. Katie helped little Ora open her gifts as the cake was cut and served. There was much celebrating. At the end Thorin and Katie wished their guests well with little Ora sound asleep in her fathers arms. The gifts were moved to the palace and the leftover food was distributed to the homeless or needy, something Katie had wanted to do, she enjoyed helping people. A few months after Erebor’s restoration she opened up something similar to a pantry, giving help to those who needed it, the sick, injured or hungry.

Little Ora slept as Katie changed her into a night gown and laid her down in her warm crib and covered her with a knitted blanket made by her aunt Dis. Thorin hugged Katie from behind as she watched their daughter sleep.

“She’s had a long day.”

Said Thorin kissing his wife’s cheek. Katie smiled agreeing.

“She’s spoiled too. And not just by her papa and cousins.”

This was true, the people of Erebor loved their princess but many didn’t love their queen. There were many times that a rock would be thrown at Katie or profanities or threats were yelled. She learned to shrug them off a long time ago. Katie sat at her vanity brushing out her hair, Thorin as at the edge of their bed watching her. [_**Her freckled shoulder exposed as her night gown slipped down her arm, he walked over and kissed her bear shoulder.**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU)

“I love you..”

He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

“Ah love ye too.”

She moaned lightly as his lips made contact with her neck. Thorin lifted her into his arms and carried her over to their bed and made love to her. They lay there a blanket covering them, holding each other close. Thorin smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I told you I’d make love to you in a proper bed.”

This made Katie giggle and blush like a little school girl.

“Aye, ye were right.”

She smiled and kissed him softly. They both slowly drifted off to sleep. The next few days were pretty calm. But for Bilbo they were a mess, he was nervous, he had no Idea how to ask Dis so he did the only thing he could think of, ask Fili, Kili and Thorin. Bilbo sought out Fili and Kili first, they were down in the palace kitchens having an ale and a smoke.

“Mr. Boggins! How are you?”

Said Kili with a smirk, he knew Bilbo’s last name but still continued to mispronounce it for shits and giggles.

“How can we help you?”

Asked Fili taking a puff at his pipe.

“Well uhhh….I…”

“Have you proposed?”

Bilbo sighed.

“No…And I have no idea how to do it or what to do. How did you to do it?”

The boys looked at each other and then the Bilbo, Kili started first.

“I didn’t even get a chance to propose, Fera and I had been courting for months, its custom to wait up to a year to marry but seeing as I was going on a potentially deadly adventure I thought it best to marry her as soon as I could. I simply said that I wanted to marry her before we left and she agreed. She wore the dress she was wearing that day, had flowers in her hair.”

He smiled remembering it.

“She looked so beautiful. The only witnesses we had were her mother, uncle Thorin, Aunt Katie, my mother and Fili. Fera didn’t want Dwalin knowing about it because we knew he’d object to it. Dwalin is extremely traditional.”

Bilbo nodded agreeing, he saw how Dwalin reacted to Fera’s pregnancy. He looked to Fili.

“And you?”

Fili thought for a moment before he spoke, puffing at his pipe.

“She loves watching the ducks at the pond, she would watch them on the lake as a girl. I took her on a picnic at the duck pond. Wine, cheese, bread and some cake.”

He smiled, looked down at the ground and continued.

“I remember watching her watch the ducks moments before asking her. Strands of hair flowed free around her face as a soft breeze blew, her brown eyes looked like pools of honey in the evening sky, the sun was about to set. She looked like an angel. While she was distracted I got to one knee and pulled out the box and opened it. I called her name and she looked over at me, her smile faded to a shocked expression and obviously she said yes. “

He shrugged recalling the memory.

“It’s pretty much…An advantage taken in the moment.”

Said Fili after a long pause. Bilbo nodded and thanked the boys and went to find Thoin who was in the west wing of the mountain over seeing some restorations.

“Bilbo! What can I do for you?”

He asked wrapping an arm around the hobbits shoulder.

“I wanted to know how you proposed to Katie.”

Thorin smiled hearing this.

“Aye, I’ll tell you. But lets do it over tea. I know a great place.”

Bilbo let Thorin lead him to this amazing tea house, they were led to a privet room. It was filled with shelves of books, an elf head hung above the fireplace and pictures of past kings hung on the walls. Thorin sat in a red arm chair opposite Bilbo.

“Now, you wanted to know how I proposed.”

Bilbo nodded sipping his tea.

“It was a hot summer day, I had finished training and showered. I looked at the ring, a gold band with hands holding a ruby heart, a crown at the top with diamonds around it. It was perfect. I knew where Katie was at that time of day and I knew she had a picnic with her so I went to our usual spot. You know that garden I showed you with that giant willow tree?”

Bilbo nodded.

“That’s where I proposed to her. I found her sitting under the tree reading. We greeted each other and had our lunch and talked. I told her how beautiful she was and how much I loved her and…”

He tiered up a bit.

“That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I pulled the box out of my pocket, bent to one knee and simply asked. And obviously she said yes.”

Thorin smiled recalling the event. Bilbo smiled hearing it, he knew what happened just after. Smaug attacked, exiling the dwarves.

“Thank you Thorin…That’s very helpful.”

Thorin chuckled.

“Having trouble finding the right words?”

“Yah…”

Thorin patted the awkward hobbits shoulder.

“Just take advantage of the moment. The words will come, don’t worry.

Bilbo nodded and finished his tea with the king. He took a walk to think things over. “Take advantage of the moment.” He thought to himself.

Easier said than done.


	22. Chapter 22

Bilbo had no idea what he was doing, he was on his own. He had enough information from Fili, Kili and Thorin. He took another day to figure things out. What did Dis like? Gardens? No. A nice picnic? No. And then he realized that Kili was much like his mother, he was good at archery. And where did he get that talent from? His mother, Dis. He smiled and had it figured out. He had Kili help him set up a range, an ordinary target with ordinary hay. He decided to pick her up that evening telling her he had a surprise for her.

“Are you ready?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Aye I am.”

They walked arm and arm for a ways, making sure she didn’t become suspicious and then they came to the spot, it wasn’t a range but a small garden just big enough for archery.

“Well uh…It’s not much bu-“

“Bilbo! This is amazing! I love Archery!”

She giggled and hugged him and then gasped.

“Oh! I don’t have my bow”

Bilbo smiled and handed her a package and she opened it gasping. Inside the brown wrapping was a beautifully crafted long bow with six arrows.

“Bilbo! It’s beautiful! Thank you!”

She said hugging him and kissed his cheek, he smiled, he loved seeing her happy.

“Well go on and try it out!”

Dis giggled. She pulled an arrow from its quiver, knocked it, pulled back the string and let it fly hitting the bulls eye dead center.

“Woah…”

Bilbo was impressed. He watched Dis do this five more times before he stood behind her, bend to one knee and pulled out the ring while she knocked her last arrow and let it fly hitting the target perfectly. She giggled excitedly like a little girl, her grouping was perfect.

“Turn around, I have one more surprise for you.”

“Bilbo…You’ve done too much for me already.”

She said as she turned around and gasped dropping the new bow onto the soft grass. Bilbo smiled.

“Lady Dis, sister of King Thorin, Daughter of Thrain. Will you marry me?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Bilbo. A thousand times yes.”

Bilbo smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger stood and kissed her while Fili, Kili and Thorin clapped and cheered for them. Dis looked shocked and laugh.

“When did they get here?”

Bilbo laughed too holding her in his arms.

“Oh, they’ve been here. They didn’t want to miss the excitement.”

The three of them walked over to Dis and Bilbo.

“Congratulations sister. I’m happy for you.”

Said Thorin, hugging his baby sister.

“I hope you didn’t give him a hard time.”

He chuckled and shook his head. Fili and Kili Bilbo.

“Welcome to the Family Bilbo!”

Said Fili.

“Oh should we call you, Papa?”

The boys laughed. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Call me what you want. It seem’s I’ll also be grandpa.”

Kili laughed at that.

“Well, Kera has already started doing that.”

Dis giggled.

“That’s too cute.”

And that was that. Wedding plans had begun, paid in full by the king himself.

“Any dress you wish to have, any jewelry you want you buy it and have them send me the bill. You will have the wedding you deserve.”

Dis nodded great full to her brother. She didn’t have much of a wedding when she married Vili. And come to think of it, neither did Thorin and Katie.

“Only if you agree to renew your vows with Katie and have a proper wedding.”

Thorin shook his sisters hand.

“Deal.”

Dis hugged her brother. For the next few months they met with the finest tailors, jewelers, bakers and florists in Erebor, Dale, Rivendel and Merkwood. The day finally came, Dis looked beautiful in her gown, long pale pink, jewel incrusted with lace flowers, her hair was in a French braid, the loose hair underneath was curled, her veil was white, long lace with flowers at the ends encrusted with diamonds. She had a silver and rhinestone necklace around her neck and matching earrings. She held a bouquet of white and blue roses, decorated with gems , jewels and brooches, two long stings of pearls hung from the underside. She looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

She said quietly, the door opened and in walked her sons, dressed in the finest clothing two dwarven princes could buy.Fili is dressed in a red silk tunic with a gold inlay flower like pattern, black belt with a red sash ticked into the belt, sward at his side, black slacks. Kili wore something similar, an off white tunic with gold dragon inlay, belt with sward at his side and a black sash, boots and black slacks. They smiled at her.

“You look beautiful amad..”

Said Kili with a smile as he hugged her.

“Bilbo will surely cry.”

Said Fili, trying to hold back tears of his own. He was happy for his mother, he knew she was happy but there was someone else on his min. Dis held her eldest son close.

“I know you miss your father. Bilbo is not and will never take his place. Your father was my first love and Bilbo knows that and knows that he could never take his place. He sees you and Kili as his own flesh and blood.”

Fili nodded letting the tears fall. He was 10 when his father, Vili, was killed. Kili was five and has little memory of his father.

“I know amad.”

Dis smiled as she wiped his tears away.

“It’s time amad. Let us walk you to Bilbo.”

Said Kili with a smile as he offered his mother his arm, Fili did the same. Dis smiled at her boys, lifted her veil to cover her face and walked down the isle with them. Flower petals scattered on the ground. Bilbo stood facing the alter, Thorin by his side as best man.

“Who gives this woman in marriage to this Hobbit?”

Asked the holy man. Fili and Kili answered in unison.

“We, the princes of Erebor, give our mother to this honorary dwarf.”

They lifted the veil over their mothers face and kissed her cheek. Bilbo then turned to face her, he smiled seeing her, holding back tears. Bilbo looked handsome in his attire, white slacks, blue buttoned coat with silver buttons and gold leaf in lay, matching cape with a red sash around his waist. Thorin stood in a gold inlay tunic, blue coat with a fur on his shoulders, black slacks and boots. He glanced over at Katie and shared a smile with her as Dis and Bilbo read their vows and stood handfast.

“In the eyes of Mahal! I pronounce thee Husband and Wife!”

The holy man said as he raised the couples hands into the air. Bilbo and Dis shared a kiss and made their way to the hall of kings to celebrate. There was much drinking, food and dancing. A beautiful seven tier wedding cake stood in the center of the room. Green icing with white trim and flowers adorning it. Bilbo and Dis cut their cake and served it to their guests. The celebration lasted three days, on the last day they went on their honeymoon to the Shire. Bagend. Thorin wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Something sinister was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: I love weddings! Hope Ya’ll enjoyed this! R&R!!))


	23. Chapter 23

Thunder rumbled and echoed through the halls of the woodland realm, deep into the dungeons. A red haired figure stood, the chains on his ankles rattled and clanked against the stone floor as he approached the metal bars of his stone cell. He smiled as a strong gust of wind blew though the dungeons, his long red hair and tattered clothing flapped and waved, he smiled bearing his yellow teeth.

“It is time…”

He said in his deep growling voice. In one swift move he broke the chains that bound him as guards rushed in. He extended his hand and pushed the locked cast iron door open as if it were nothing. He stepped one pale foot out and then another to freedom.

“Stop! In the name of the king of Merkwood! Stop!”

Shouted a guard as more surrounded, pointing their weapons at him. With one swipe of his hand he sent them all flying into the caverns below, all but one. He lifted the elf up by his shirt, high in the air with one finger.

“Run little one...To the lonely mountain, to the Halls of Erebor and give a message to their queen.”

His deep, growling menacing voice echoed through the halls.

“Her father comes for her, she will join me or….She, her babe, her family and her people will die…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lightning flashed across the sky as the storm raged on. Thorin watched it from a window holding little Ora who was scared of the storm. She jumped and hid her little face in Thorin’s chest when the lightning flashed. He chuckled and rubbed her back.

“It’s alright little one, papa’s got you. The storm can’t hurt you in here.”

Katie smiled as she watched the two, she loved how gentle her husband was with their daughter, how he calmed her fears. But there was something strange about this storm, something Katie couldn’t quite put her finger on. She put the thought aside and watched as Thorin got their little one to sleep and rejoined her in bed.

Morning soon came, a loud knocking came to their door waking Thorin from his sleep. He got up and rushed to the door pulling on a pair of trousers and a shirt. He opened a door .

“Yer highness… There is a messenger from Merkwood.”

Thorin sighed.

“You woke me for this? What has he to say?”

“He has a message for the queen milord.”

Thorin stood there shocked. Thorin gently woke his wife and made their way to the throne room. A tall, dark haired elf stood in front of the throne, wet, face pale.

“Milord, this is the messenger.”

Thorin nodded to his guard.

“You have a message for my wife?”

The elf nodded.

“Aye your highness…”

He took a deep shaky breath and told them what had happened.

“Your father comes for you, you will join him or you, your child, family and people will die.”

Thorin clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

“Name him.”

  
“Tharilmore Darthill…”

Spoke the elf. Katie closed her eyes as the name rang in her ears. She opened her eyes and looked over to her husband. Guards were doubled, the army was ready and a meeting was held. Thorins advisors, holy men and mystics were consulted.

“This elf…This thing has power beyond measure…We have never fought an enemy this strong.”

One mystic said.

“He’s after the queen. Lets stop all this now and offer her to him, he is after all her father.”

Pax, on of Thorins advisors. He did not favor Katie, in fact he despised her, she wasn’t a dwarf after all. All but two others disagreed with him.

“Hold your tongue!! How can you speak of your queen in such a manner!”

Gru, a holy man spoke up in defense of the queen. He was a kind old man, long grey beard with long grey hair. He wore long black robed and was respected by many a dwarf.

“Sacrificing innocents to evil is not the way of Mahal.”

“Then what do you suppose we do?”

Questioned Pax.

“Let us consult Gandalf the grey!”

One mystic spoke up loudly gaining support from many of his peers.

“Gandalf the grey is not here and he has not been seen since the birth of the princess. He is no help!”

Shouted another advisor. Thorin put up his hand to calm the shouting as he stood.

“Gandalf has been made aware of the situation and is on his way here to aid in this situation.”

Tabar, an advisor not in favor of the queen spoke up.

“You have not spoken of this.”

“I did not need advising on this. I know the wizard well and trust him.”

Spoke Thoin. The advisor laughed shaking his head.

“Trust him to show up late! I second advisor Pax’s motion!”

Many booed stomping their boots at him. Balin spoke up.

“Ye speak treason!”

“I speak truth! She is no queen! She is a whore!”

The advisor spat back.

“Ye above anyone would know a whore, advisor Tabar, seeing as a woman that is not yer wife shares yer bed.”

The room erupted in laughter as Dwalin spoke in Katie’s defense and silencing the advisor in a truthful burn. Yes the advisor had been very unfaithful to his wife for many a year and it was know through court. Tabar sat down, face red in embarrassment. The laughter soon subsided. Pax spoke up.

“And the wizard? How can he defeat an enemy that is beyond our comprehension?”

“That will entirely be left up to me and your queen.”

Heads turned as a voice came from a dark corner as Gandalf the grey stepped out of the darkness of a corner. Thorin nodded to the wizard and the meeting was adjourned and the room cleared out, only Katie, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were left.

“Hello old friend, thank you for coming.”

Thorin greeted Gandalf with a hand shake.

“I didn’t think my letter had arrived so quickly.”

Gandalf looked at him.

“Your letter was intercepted by Tharilmore himself. I’m aware of the danger lady Kathrine is in. I can assure you, Thorin, he is far more dangerous than Smaug or any other enemy we have ever come across.”

Dwallin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“We can take whatever his army throws at us.”

Gandalf only shook his head.

“ He comes with no army.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: I’m so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I’ve had a lot to do and I hope ya’ll have enjoyed this. R&R!!))

**Author's Note:**

> Authers Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of The Raven Queen, the second chapter will be up soon. And where did she find a warg? Also you can find face and voice claims on my fanfic Instagram page, multifanfic22, along with other future fanfics I will write. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please R&R!


End file.
